


The Demon Prince

by Aoilovesfood



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2019-10-02 14:36:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17265968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoilovesfood/pseuds/Aoilovesfood
Summary: Aoi is a young girl who just wants to take care of her family and pursue her life dream, to own her own restaurant. In her senior year, she felt that she was slowly getting closer, until a childhood friend returns to her life, unwanted. He wasn't the same little boy that she knew before. In fact, he turns out to be a prince! And hes got some secrets of his own that she doesn't know about, but why is he here? He says that he's out looking for a Princess. And when he sees her, he's unsure. Is she the one that hes looking for?





	1. Chapter 1

Aoi tied her hair up in a ponytail after tying her apron behind her back. Some music played as she cracked eggs into a medium sized bowl. It was pretty early, the sun had just come up. Aoi was 17 years old living with her older brother and two younger sisters. She assumed the caretaker position when her mother and father passed away from a very rare disease. She was 7 years old at the time, and had to grow up so that she could take care of her baby sisters and her older brother as well. As she made four plates for breakfast and prepared six bentos she could hear feet trampling on the floor.  
“IS THAT EGGS AND SALMON I SMELL!?” her younger sister Kirune questioned loudly. Aoi smiled as she finished closing up the individual bentos.  
“You know it is. But you know the rule.”  
“Yes I know. Everyone has to be up before we can eat breakfast.”  
“Yup, just like our father would tell us, so go wake up your sister and brother will you? And don’t run either. ”  
“Okay. But I get extra food in my bento,” she said happily as she skipped off to wake up her siblings. Aoi chuckled to herself as she put an extra salmon filet into the blue and purple flower bento.  
“Sure thing.” Kirune woke up her twin Tikari, and bum rushed the bedroom door of their older brother Shaimori. Tikari was slow to wake up. She had been up all night talking to her friends as per usual. Shaimori was already awake, he was sitting in his desk scrolling through some of his work on the laptop. They eventually made it to the table and sat down together like they do every morning, without fail.  
“Thank you for the food!” they said in unison before eating their delicious breakfast. Afterwards, they all went in their rooms to get ready for the day ahead. Shaimori worked as a photographer. He loves taking pictures and was well-known around the city. Tikari and Kirune just entered High School. Although they do not attend the same high school as Aoi. Aoi goes to the Prestigious Gentoka High. At Gentoka high you have to be in the top 10 in your middle school, or if transferring the top 5 of your previous high school, to get in. Aoi was number 5 in her middle school. Even so, Tikari has no problem with the high school she will be attending, but Kirune works hard to be in the top 5 so she can attend Gentoka. Even if Aoi is about to head off to college after this year. Aoi brushed her hair, grabbed her bag and three bentos, and hurried to the door. Two familiar faces awaited her at the door.  
“Good morning you guys.”  
“Yeah yeah, you got my food?” Aoi shook her head as she handed a bento to one of her closest friends, Nikaio. Nikaio had long black hair with purple streaks and her eyes were brown on the left, green on the right. She was just a little taller than Aoi but was a few months younger. She looked over at her other friend who stood in silence. She handed him his bento.  
“And one for you too Aurora. Whats going on with you today?” Aoi asked worriedly. He stood there with his hands in his pockets looking at Aoi. His silver eyes could pierce your soul and his black hair just barely reached his shoulders. He took the bento from her hands.  
“It's just….I feel like something bad is coming. So be careful okay?” he asked putting his homemade lunch in his bag. Aoi smiled. He always looked out for her. She was thankful for him. Aoi gave him a thumbs up.  
“BELIEVE IT!” Aurora shook his head and laughed.  
“Were you watching Naruto last night Ai?”  
“Haha yeah. I watched a couple episodes before going to bed. Come on. I don't want to be late,” she said as she started to walk with her friends to Gentoka High School. 

* * * * *

Aoi sat in her homeroom class with Aurora, Nikaio, and a couple of her other close friends eating lunch.  
“Aoi, make me lunch too,” her friend Yachiru asked. Yachiru had pink hair, was short, and full figured. She loved to eat snacks from Aoi. “Make sure I get a strawberry dessert too. You know I love my strawberries.”  
“Yeah me too! I want a lunch!” Yukihime pestered, she had long shaggy black hair with a side ponytail at the top of her head. She had blue eyes and was really self centered. Aoi calmly ate her lunch as her friends bickered about what they wanted in their bento. Aoi shook her head.  
“If you guys want bentos you are going to have to pay me. Because Aurora does not have a family to make him one and Nikaio’s grandmother isn't well enough to make her one. So hand over the the money,” she said holding her hand out. It was quiet for a moment but they all started laughing. Aoi stopped and continued eating, “But you guys know I don't have a lot of money to be making a whole feast. So you are going to have to wait until I get paid or something.”  
“Oh yeah Aoi. Where do you work?” Kamiko asked.  
“Oh I started this new job over at-” Aoi was cut off by a bunch of chatty girls.  
“Oh my gosh did you see the new transfer students?”  
“I know they are so hot!” Another girl comes and joins the conversation.  
“I heard they were princes!”  
“What? Three princes are in the school!? I wonder why they chose here?”  
“Who cares? Maybe they are gonna want to hang out with one of us!”  
“Do you know what class they are in?”  
“I hope the black haired one is in my class.” The bell rang and the teacher came into the classroom. He banged a notebook on the desk.  
“Settle down class. Everyone to their seats.” Everyone scurried to their desks and sat silently. The teacher fixed his glasses. “Class, we will be welcoming three new exchange students into our class this year,” as he spoke a redhead, a brunette, and black haired boy walked into the classroom. “Please,” he spoke to the boys, “introduce yourselves.” The redhead stepped forward and opened his mouth.  
“The name is Kanade Okashima, prince of The Western Isles of Latai. I'm sure that it will be a pleasure to meet each and every one of you. I'm sure we will have lots of fun,” he said winking. Some girls squealed with joy to themselves. The brunette stepped up next. He messed with the glasses on his face.  
“Good afternoon. My Name is Okuma Tobirama, prince of The Eastern Isles of Latai. But you will address me as Senpai. As much as I would love to get to know you all, especially the ladies, I will not tolerate those who will bring me down or stand in my way. It was a pleasure to make your acquaintance,” Okuma bowed his head. A couple more girls giggled to themselves. Finally, the one with the pitch-black hair and coal black eyes that looked lifeless stepped forward. Almost all the girls were in awe. Aoi continued eating her bento. He cleared his throat.  
“My name is Kurohyou Kurusuchi. I am the Prince of the Northern Isles of Latai. I am here for only one purpose. And that is to find myself, a princess,” he said with a smirk on his face. The class began to murmur. The teacher gathered their attention.  
“Quiet. Now how do we greet newcomers?” The class sat up tall and recited in unison. Everyone except Aoi.  
“We, the students of Gentoka High, welcome you to our beautiful, loving, campus and it is our honor to have you attend our High School.”  
“Good. Now. There are three seats in the back there. Behind Miss Hakiko. She is the one still eating her lunch,” he pointed at Aoi. She stuffed her face with some shrimp and paid them no mind. As the three of them took their seats behind her, Kurohyou thought to himself. That girl, she is so unlady-like. But why does she look so familiar? For the rest of the class he stared at the back of her head. He thought long and hard and still couldn't remember. He sat back in his seat scratching his head. ‘Damn, who's that girl?’ The bell rang and school ended for the day. Aoi got up and hurried over to Nikaio and Aurora waiting for her at the door. As soon as he stood up he and his friends were bombarded by high school girls. As he looked up to where Aoi was he saw her staring at him. But, before he could say anything she was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! This isn't my first work but I wanted to get some feedback so I wanted to post a couple chapters and see how it went! I have great plans for this story and I'm trying to slow down to get there so hopefully this doesn't sound to rushed. I hope you enjoy


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Birth name: Aoi Aoikima Hakiko  
> Sex: Female  
> Nickname: Ai  
> Birthday: February 14  
> Age: 17 yrs old  
> Hair color: Black  
> Eye color: Dark Brown  
> Skin tone: Brown
> 
> *****
> 
> Birth name: Kurohyou Kishimotto (Kurusuchi)  
> Sex: Male  
> Nickname: Kuro  
> Birthday: September 11  
> Age: 18 yrs old  
> Hair color: Black  
> Eye color: Black  
> Skin tone: Dark Brown
> 
> *****
> 
> Birth Name: Nikaio Ramuki  
> Sex: Female  
> Nickname: Niki  
> Birthday: August 25  
> Age: 17 yrs old  
> Hair color: Black with Purple streaks  
> Eye color: Left eye; brown, Right eye green  
> Skin tone: Brown
> 
> *****
> 
> Birth Name: Aurora Fang  
> Sex: Male  
> Nickname: N/a  
> Birthday: June 14  
> Age: 17 yrs old  
> Hair color: Black  
> Eye color: Silver  
> Skin tone: Brown 
> 
> *****
> 
> Birth Name: Kanade Okashima  
> Sex: Male  
> Nickname: Kana  
> Birthday: October 15  
> Age: 18 yrs old  
> Hair color: Red  
> Eye color: Red  
> Skin tone: Tanned
> 
> *****
> 
> Birth Name: Okuma Tobirama  
> Sex: Male  
> Nickname: Kuma  
> Birthday: December 17  
> Age: 18 yrs old  
> Hair color: Dark Brown  
> Eye color: Baby Blue  
> Skin tone: Fair

Aoi walked home cheerful. Aurora and Nikaio stared at her intently. She looked at the both of them confused.  
“What is going on with you two? Why are you looking at me like that?” Aurora stayed silent. Nikaio shook her head.  
“Why did you stare at him like that before we left?” Aoi shrugged her shoulders.  
“I don't know. There was something about that boy that seem familiar but it hurt my head to try and figure out who he was and I just left it alone.”  
“There is something weird about him Aoi. I can't put my finger on it, but I know something's up,” Aurora spoke. Nikaio nodded her head in agreement.  
“I seen the way he was looking at you,” she noted. Aoi shook her head.  
“Im sure its nothing. But, don't worry about me. Him and his friends seem arrogant and snobby. You know I don't roll with that type of crowd,” Aoi laughed. Nikaio and Aurora looked at each other. Regardless of Aoi’s answer, they were still suspicious. Aoi reassured them. “Besides, what would a prince want with me? I am not princess material.” They reached Aoi’s house and began going in their separate ways. They waved goodbye and Aoi went inside. Both of her little sisters sat in the living room. They looked at her.  
“Ai! Did you see?” Tikari asked. Aoi headed straight for the kitchen after placing her book bag next to the couch.  
“Did I see what Tika?”  
“The princes Aoi!!!! The ones in your school!!!” Kirune said excitedly.  
“Oh yeah. What about them? How did you two find out?”  
“The media?? It's all over tv, the internet. That one boy with black hair looks familiar sissy.”  
“I thought so too. Where have I seen him before?”  
“Seen who?” her older brother asked as he walked in the house. Aoi started to take out some chicken breast for dinner. Kirune pointed at the tv.  
“Him onii-kun.” Shaimori looked at the tv. Surveilling the images his eyes widened. He ran into the kitchen.  
“AOI! THAT'S-!”

* * * * *

Kurohyou sat in a lounge chair with his friends and a couple of girls they brought home from school. He sat with a girl with long black hair and green eyes. She stuck to him like glue. He didn't commit in the full act, but he didn't need too. She was already putty in his hands and would do anything he asked of her. Something inside her had changed though, and he was the cause of it. Okuma was busy helping a girl study for a test she had coming up. He pointed to the paper with his pen. She watched his every move.  
“You see, when you put these two together they get this…a trick for problems like these...another way you could answer this…” Okuma spoke like a professor, every word flowed fluently from his fair lips. She was entranced. He could tell she wasn’t fully paying attention to his lesson.. “If you are distracted we can take this somewhere a little more...private…” The girls face burned red. She stumbled upon her words.  
“I...you see..I'm…uh...is it really...okay with you prince? I mean, Senpai?” she stuttered. He placed his slender index finger on her lips, leaned forward, and began to whisper.  
“I don't mind at all. I understand that it would be your first time, and I think it could be beneficial to your studies. Perhaps you may even be fit enough to become a princess very soon.” As he finished speaking, the girl melted in her seat. He sat back and took off his glasses. He looked over at Kurohyou. He didn't seem like he was very satisfied. Kanade was playing billiards with two girls he brought home. He was showing off and the girls loved it. Just when he was about to take them to his room he looked at Kurohyou also.  
“Hey bro, what's going on with you?” he asked. Kurohyou sighed deeply.  
“That girl, I know her. But I can't remember how exactly. What was her name again? Something...Hakiko?” he questioned. One of the girls that had came with Kanade answered Kurohyou.  
“Uh are you talking about that Aoi girl? The one with black hair that sits in front of you?”  
“Whenever someone says her name it makes me feel like I should know her. I cannot get it out of my head now. I need to find out how I know her.” Kurohyou stood up and put on his princely face. “I'm sorry ladies. I have something I need to take care of. I will have my driver take you all home for tonight.” The girls whined with displeasure. “Don’t you worry. I'll make sure to see you ladies later. Now if you will.” The girls gathered their things and left the room. Kanade and Okuma sat in chairs across from Kurohyou. Okuma put on his glasses.  
“Are you going to search her name in the directory?”  
“Yeah, I’ve got no other choice do I?” Kurohyou has the power to search up a person from the power he gained when he sold his soul to the devil. When he turned 16 someone came to him saying that they had the power he searched for. The power to get revenge for his parents who were assassinated when he was younger. With this he could do things that demons could do. He could summon creatures, see the souls of the living, seduce women, and look for people as long as he has their first and last name. And with each soul he disrupts and taints, his level in power increases. A holoscreen popped up in front of them. “Search, Aoi Hakiko.” The screen loaded, and loaded, and loaded. Then finally, her picture popped up. She had her hair tied up and wore an apron. It looked like she was in a kitchen, The boys stared at the screen. It read:

Birth Name: Aoi Aoikima Hakiko  
Age: 17  
DOB: 2/14  
Hair color: Black  
Eye color: Dark brown  
Height: 5”8  
Weight: 135 lbs.

He stared at the pictures. He scrolled down to look for her soul gauge to see if she was pure or not. 

Soul reading: Undetectable - too pure

They all looked at each other. He reloaded the screen and it said the same thing. Kurohyou sat back.  
“Too pure? How is that even possible?”  
“That's never happened before right?” Kanade asked.  
“This is very interesting,” Okuma added. Kurohyou was irritated.  
“This doesn't tell me how I know her. Show me the history of this girl.” The screen loaded, and loaded, and loaded. When something popped up he read it aloud. “Lives with her older brother, Shaimori, and two younger sisters, Tikari and Kirune. Her parents passed away when she was seven years old,” he stopped reading the screen. “Oh there's a picture of her and her family before her parents passed away. He went to the picture. Up popped a picture of Aoi’s family. But her family wasn't the only one in the picture. There was another family and it appeared to be taken in front of their houses. Kanade pointed at the screen.  
“Hey, that little boy looks like you.” All three of them looked at the little boy. Kurohyou was confused.  
“That...does look like me.”  
“There’s a caption on the bottom, look,” Okuma pointed out. It read:

On the left, from left to right, top to bottom: Haruto Hakiko, Aoikima Hakiko, Shaimori Hakiko, Aoi Hakiko, Kirune Hakiko, Tikari Hakiko.  
On the right, from left to right, top to bottom: Bakaoru Kishimotto, Saruda Kishimotto, Kurohyou Kurusuchi, Sorin Kishimotto.

Kurohyou’s face showed his confusion. His friends didn't speak either. He shook his head to come back to his senses. “Show me. The relationship between Kurohyou Kurusuchi and Aoi Hakiko.” The screen loaded, and loaded, and loaded. When the screen popped up it read:

Relationship between Kurohyou Kurusuchi and Aoi Hakiko: Friends since childhood.

As he read it, his foggy past became clear. He remembered hanging out with her, and always being by her side, and the day his parents were killed and having to leave her behind. And how he felt about her then. Kurohyou sat back and held his head.  
“I remember it all. My beloved childhood friend. How could I forget?”  
“So you know that girl? The one who eats like a pig?” Okuma asked. Kurohyou kept looking at pictures of her. Her hair was longer. She was much taller. And her body was fully developed. She was very beautiful. Okuma continued talking, “Yeah she is a very beautiful young lady but is she really princess material? Besides, she doesn't even recognize you. That shows how much she loves you.” Kurohyou gathered his thoughts.  
“She has to be. Did you see her soul? It was so pure, we have never seen it before! Maybe I should talk to her.”  
“I don't know, she looked at you like she wanted nothing to do with you. Kanade, tell him.” Okuma said looking for backup. Kanade was staring at the pictures of Aoi. “Kanade!?” Kanade looked at the both of them. He sat back and put his hands behind his head.  
“That girl is a total babe. You should definitely take a peek at her. If you know what I mean,” Kanade said with a smirk on his face. Kurohyou knew what he was talking about.  
The boys grabbed their jackets, put on their sneakers, and headed out the door. They took a car and drove in the direction of her house.

* * * * *

The boys slowly pulled up in front of her house. They got out the car and quietly shut the door. They heard voices from the front window and decided to check it out. As they secretly peered through the window that was slightly open, they could hear the conversation inside. They could see Aoi in the kitchen preparing dinner.  
“Wait that's who?” Aoi asked. Shaimori repeated himself.  
“That prince is the little boy you used to hang out with. Kurohyou Kurusuchi, the boy who disappeared and we didn't know why.”  
“He’s a prince?”  
“Well obviously, he’s all over the news and stuff.”  
“No, I'm pretty sure the boy I hung out with wasn't a prince. And last time I remember he wasn't rich, looking for a princess, and he was definitely cuter before. He looks rude and full of himself. How could someone like that be a friend of mine? Now go wash your hands. Dinner's almost ready.” Like obedient children they went and washed their hands. When they sat down for dinner Aoi placed curry chicken, rice, vegetables, and warm rolls on the table. Just watching through the windows and smelling the food made the boys hungry. Kanade looked at Kurohyou.  
“She knows how to cook? And she looks fine as hell doing it. If that isn't enough I don't know what is. I would love it if she made food for me. With no clothes while she's at it. How lucky of you to have her as a childhood friend. I would have probably snatched her up back then when I had the chance.” Kurohyou smacked the back of his head. “I'm playing of course. You know how I am, I can't stayed tied down to just one girl. I wanna have fun with them all. ” he said rubbing his head. Kurohyou was irritated.  
“Did you not hear what she said about me? That little- I oughta- I'll show her,” Kurohyou said as he stormed back to the car. His friends followed, and they drove off. Okuma could see that it was really bothering Kuro.  
“Perhaps maybe we shouldn't pursue this one. She has a unreadable soul gauge and even if she was your childhood friend you both have changed alot since then. You don’t seriously want to make her a princess do you? Or even your Queen?” Kanade agreed with Okuma.  
“Yeah I mean why give yourself a headache? There are so many other girls who are way better choices. And way more willing.”  
“Well,” Kurohyou folded his arms, “The fact that her soul gauge was undetectable makes me want to taint her soul just as much. But this one is going to take some time. It may even be fun. Let’s see how far we can take this. If we have history, this might even be the easiest one yet. Who knows what power I get after getting her to succumb to me?” He said with an excited look on his face. Kanade and Okuma looked at each other. Kanade chuckled at his friend.  
“Good luck bro, she's all yours.”


	3. Chapter 3

As the weeks went, Kurohyou slowly and secretly tried to get Aoi’s attention. He would sit near her at lunch talking with his friends about the type of girl he wants, loud enough for her to hear. He joined the clubs she was in to show off in front of her. He would even invite girls out in front of her to see her reaction. Aoi went about her business unfazed. Kurohyou sat with his friends away from Aoi today.  
“I don't get it. How come she hasn't said anything to me. Almost all of the girls in this school fall for me so easily but she's different. I thought this would be easier.”  
“Maybe it's because all of your attempts to get her attention weren't direct. Maybe she likes guys who take action, or make the first move?” Kanade suggested. Okuma shook his head.  
“Or maybe she isn't into you.” Kurohyou thought about it all through lunch. As they headed back to class they saw Aoi walking with Janaru, Leei, and Tanashee. These three she hung out with the most. Janaru was her best friend. She was a little shorter than Aoi, had short brown and blonde hair and her eyes were a warm amber red. They have been the best of friends since the 9th grade. Leei had short platinum colored hair with gold eyes. So gold they looked like they could be worth 10 million a pop. He was in a younger class but met Aoi through his love of dancing. And Tanashee was tall and had blue eyes and his hair was blue as well. He has a twin sister and also possess powers of his own. Kurohyou saw the genuine smile on her face and was taken back. As soon as she seen Kurohyou, her expression changed. She whispered to her friends and they walked back to their class laughing. Aoi was no longer smiling. Her face was expressionless as she walked past him to get in the classroom. Kurohyou didn't know how to feel, but frustrated. He went to his seat and whispered to his friends during class.  
“I will talk to her today in her activities. Maybe I can get to her with the fact that we used to be friends. If she remembers who I am, it's bound to be some type of bridge between us.”  
“I don't know bro. She seemed like she knows what you're doing. I don't think she will want to talk,” Kanade said. Kurohyou sat back.  
“If she is the Aoi I remember, she won't be able to resist for too long. I just need to find my way into that shell of hers.”  
As class ended, Aoi was out the door in a flash. Kurohyou was being bombarded again. He kindly refused them, “You see ladies. I have activities today after school. I'm sure you all can understand. Maybe next time, okay?” He winked at the girls and they all left with their faces blushing. Kurohyou headed to today's after school activity, art club. When he entered the room he was faced with the club's President, Kaibara Hiroshima. She folded her arms. Her dark brown skin and fiery red hair covered her shoulders. And her purple eyes focused on the black haired prince. Kaibara has no boundaries. She will scold you whether you are a prince or a teacher.  
“You're late. Something I wouldn't expect from a prince but why am I not surprised?” Kurohyou looked around. Aoi was nowhere in sight. He looked back at Kaibara.  
“Where’s Aoi? Doesn't she have this today?” he asked.  
“Yeah she does but, she had to work today.”  
“Work? She has a job? Where at?”  
“Now if she wanted you to know she would have told you. Now get to washing those brushes and separating the mediums!” Kurohyou rolled his eyes, but reluctantly did as he was told. After obeying Kaibara’s every command Kurohyou met up with his friends who awaited him outside. Kurohyou dapped them up upon meeting up with them.  
“Thanks for coming.”  
“No problem bro,” Kanade said, “What was it you needed help with?”  
“It turns out that Aoi has a job,” he started. Okuma rolled his eyes.  
“So what? How long will you continue to bother the poor child.”  
“Listen, I need to find out where she works. How can we get that information?”  
“We could ask one of her friends. Last time I checked one of them was particularly into Okuma,” Kanade said. Okuma fixed his glasses.  
“Oh really? That doesn't sound too hard after all. She will give me the information in no time.” Kurohyou’s eyes lit up and grabbed Okuma’s hands.  
“We are counting on you. Thanks you are the best Okuma.” Okuma removed his hands from Kurohyou’s grasp.  
“Alright. alright. Tomorrow then. But for now, let's go home. I have some work I need to take care of before it's time to rest.”

* * * * *

The next day the three princes arrived to school. Aoi was already in her class. Yachiru, Nikaio, Aurora, and Yukihime were sitting near her chatting about what they did last night. They came into the class as it was starting. During class, Okuma passed Yachiru a note. She looked around to make sure that the note was for her. He smirked a little and nodded his head at her. She opened the note and read it quietly to herself:

Hey, Yachiru. I was just looking at you and was wondering why I haven't said anything before. If you don't mind, would you like to go on a study date with me? I would really enjoy it. Please say yes.  
Prince Okuma Tobirama of the Eastern Isles of Latai

Yachiru’s face burned as she looked at him. He was resting his mouth in his palm gazing at Yachiru. She hurried and scribbled her answer on another piece of paper and passed the paper to him. As he he read it and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and let out a little chuckle. Yachiru covered her face that was full of embarrassment. He passed her a note back:

You are very cute. Okay. I'll meet you after school at the front entrance. Don't keep me waiting. I want to spend as much time with you as I possibly can.  
P.S. You have a great penmanship. Maybe you can teach me a little something.  
P.P.S. You don't have to send another note back. 

Prince Okuma Tobirama of the Eastern Isles of Latai

Yachiru practically died in her seat. Okuma chuckled to himself again. Kurohyou and Kanade looked at Okuma. He gave them a thumbs up. Kurohyou sat back and put his hands behind his head. He was one step closer to his childhood friend. And without realizing one step closer to his princess.

* * * * *

Yachiru told Aoi at lunch about her little note exchange between her and Okuma. Aoi looked at her seriously. “Are you sure you will be okay?” Aoi asked concerned. Yachiru was bouncing with excitement.  
“Yes Aoi. I understand that he's a little bit of a player. But maybe, just maybe I can change that. You didn't see the way he was looking at me. It was like...I was different from all the other girls. And I am.”  
“Oh I know you’re different but, what if he hurts you. Or something. I will kill him. Rest assured. I don't care if he's a prince or not. So you will text me every hour, Don't drink anything that he gives to you that's already opened. Do not go back to his house. Do not let him walk you home. Call a cab. Do you understand me?”  
“Alright alright. Jeez I promise. I'll make sure nothing bad happens and be extra careful just for you.”  
“Good. as long as you know. Now I'm going to finish eating my lunch. The teacher hates it when I eat during-” The bell rang before she could finish her sentence. She shrugged her shoulders. “Oh well I tried.” Aoi continued eating her lunch and the teacher came into the classroom. He peered over in Aoi’s direction and sighed.  
“I guess today isn't going to happen Miss Hakiko?” he asked disappointed. Aoi sat back and shoved some steak in her mouth.  
“Nope, sorry. Maybe tomorrow.” Aoi giggled to herself. As everyone settled down for class, Aoi could see Yachiru looking behind her and blushing. Aoi finished her lunch and did her work. I hope everything will be okay. He better not try anything. Aoi turned around and shot an evil glare at the three boys. Okuma and Kanade brushed it off and continued with their school work. Kurohyou winked at her. She rolled her eyes and turned back around. What are they up to now? I need to keep an eye out for them.

* * * * *

After school, Aoi saw Yachiru off as she ran to go meet Okuma at the front gates. She silently watched as they walked away. She sighed.  
“What’s wrong? Wanna go out too?” Aoi slowly turned to find Kurohyou standing behind her. She rolled her eyes at him.  
“Who are you again?” She asked as she walked away. Kurohyou sucked his teeth and ran in front of Aoi, stopping her in her tracks.  
“Stop playing around Aoi. It’s me! Kurohyou.”  
“Nope, doesn't ring a bell.” Aoi mocked him.  
“You know who I am!” Kurohyou grabbed Aoi’s arm forcefully, “Kurohyou Kurusuchi, you're childhood friend. I know you know who I am. Don't act stupid.”  
“Excuse me sir, I would appreciate it if you let go of me. Because even if you were my childhood friend you wouldn't treat me like this.” Kurohyou looked at her arm and let go. Aoi held her arm where he grabbed her. “Besides, I didn't have a prince as a friend. Don't you have a princess to be looking for? Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get home to my family.” Aoi walked past him and headed home. Kurohyou sighed as he watched her walk away. Kanade came running towards him. He saw Aoi walking away from him. He looked at Kurohyou.  
“So you talk to her?”  
“Yeah it didn't go as well as I thought. I know she remembers me but she's being hard-headed. But I'll get to her. I know it. I just need to…” Kurohyou went off into thought. Kanade shrugged his shoulders and went back home with his friend.

* * * * *

The next day Yachiru smiled to herself as she entered the school. Aoi stared her down. As Yachiru took her seat Aoi sat back in her chair.  
“So how did it go? Since you never texted me,” Aoi said frustrated. Yachiru covered her face. She opened her mouth to to explain her evening with Okuma.  
Okuma took Yachiru to a small cafe. Okuma said that she was allowed to get anything she wanted. She ordered a strawberry shortcake and Okuma just asked for a chocolate latte with whipped cream on top. While waiting for their order Yachiru worked on her homework with Okuma. He would gaze at her whenever she worked on memorizing her flashcards to recite to him. After memorizing a couple cards Yachiru smiled and thanked Okuma. He seen the sincerity in her eyes that he didn't see in other girls he would play with. He found that attractive. He fixed the glasses on his face. He realized that wasn't there to dilly-dally. He asked her a bunch of questions to ‘get to know her’ when she was eating her dessert. The question about Aoi and where she works came up. Yachiru was so enchanted she answered without second guessing his motives. After finding out what he needed he continued to let Yachiru talk about herself. When it was time to leave Yachiru called a cab like Aoi told her to do. Before she left he gave her a kiss on the cheek. Yachiru’s face burned from embarrassment and got into the cab.  
Aoi shook her head. Her friend was blushing as she spoke about the kiss. Yachiru looked at Okuma who winked at her. Aoi started eating a box of pocky.  
“Alright, as long as you're okay.” Aoi went back to paying attention to the teacher. Kanade looked over at Okuma.  
“Looks like you actually like the girl. Are you in love?” Kanade teased. Okuma adjusted his glasses before speaking.  
“Not at all. But there is something about that girl that I do find interesting,” he answered. Kurohyou changed the subject.  
“So you got the information I needed right?” he asked. Okuma nodded his head.  
“It was a piece of cake,” he said proudly.  
“So where?”  
“She apparently works at a cafe in town. The one near central park.”  
“I know where that is. You want me to show you Kurohyou?” Kanade offered. Kurohyou nodded his head.  
“Yeah, but we are going to have to change our appearance or she will realize its us.”  
“Well Yachiru told me that she has to work today after school also, so we can go today,” Okuma added. Kurohyou gave them a thumbs up.  
“Aww yeah, It’s undercover time’” Kanade said amongst themselves. Kurohyou relaxed in his seat for the rest of class. He patiently waited until school was over.  
Kurohyou, Kanade, and Okuma put on shades, hoodies, wigs, and fake mustaches. As they arrived to the cafe Kurohyou put on his game face. They entered the cafe. A tall blonde girl wearing a maid outfit greeted them. It was maid style cafe this week. “Welcome to The Sweets Cafe, masters. Would you like a table or a booth?”  
“A booth if you don't mind,” Kurohyou answered.  
“Not at all. Right this way.” She lead the boys to a booth and handed them menus. “Someone will be here shortly to take your orders. But I can take drink orders now for you.”  
“I'll have a chocolate latte with whipped cream,” Okuma stated.  
“I want some soda, any would be okay,” Kanade said.  
“I would like an iced coffee,” Kurohyou told the waitress. She smiled while she wrote them down.  
“We will have those for you shortly. Thank you very much,” she said before walking away. Kurohyou looked around.  
“I don't see Aoi anywhere. Where is she?”  
“She could be working in the back. Or maybe she went on break,” Kanade suggested. Kurohyou sighed frustrated.  
“Damn, she always seems to-”  
“Here are your drinks, gentlemen,” Kurohyou was interrupted by a maid with chocolate brown skin, dark brown eyes, and her long black hair. She smiled so brightly. She placed the drinks down in front of them. “What would you like to order?” Kurohyou’s widened as Aoi looked at their faces. She glowed as she stood there patiently. Kurohyou could barely get words out of his mouth. Kanade’s face blushed hard. Okuma was shocked but didn't show his emotions. “I suppose you are not ready to order?” When she spoke this time Kurohyou came back to his senses.  
“Oh, well. I'm not really hungry. So no thanks,” he forced his answer out of his mouth. Aoi batted her eyes and bowed  
“My deepest apologies. Maybe next time I will be able to serve you better. Have a wonderful afternoon,” Aoi left the booth to go cater to another group of customers. Kurohyou and Kanade where dazed. Okuma drank his latte quietly. Kurohyou spoke first.  
“I had no idea….the girl in school and the girl at work are two different people. She didn't recognize me and she treated me with such kindness. She really is something else.” Kurohyou and his friends finished their drinks, paid the bill, and left the cafe. Kurohyou’s heart was beating fast. There was no stopping him now. He looked over to his friends who were just as surprised as him. “You guys, I think this may have just fueled my fire. I'm definitely going to taint her. This is going to be fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Dapped- a form of handshake/greeting


	4. Chapter 4

Kurohyou gazed at the back of Aoi’s head for some time. Everything else was blocked out. He imagined Aoi in her maid outfit, walking around, doing whatever he wanted her to do. He couldn't get enough. No one could get his attention. The teacher called his name to no prevail. Aoi turned around and snapped her fingers. He blinked for a few moments and looked around. Everyone was staring at him, some started to giggle to themselves. He turned his attention back to Aoi. She spoke to him harshly.  
“The teacher has been calling your name the whole time. Could you not hear him?” Kurohyou batted his eyes. He reached over his desk and grabbed her hands.  
“I was lost in thought thinking about you. But I am more happy to see your face in reality.” The class started to murmur. Aoi pulled her hands away from Kurohyou and turned around. Her face didn't change as she spoke to the teacher.  
“His Highness is still sleeping,” She cracked her knuckles, “Would you like for me to wake him up?” Kurohyou scooted back in his seat. The teacher sighed.  
“Alright. Class, as you know, the sports festival is coming up next week. Like always each class will compete against each other. Now, your class president will be taking care of the details. I will see you all tomorrow.” The teacher left the classroom as the class president stepped in front of the class. She had long, curly blonde hair and light blue eyes. Her voice was soft but very demanding. She started writing on the chalkboard. She wrote “Athletes” and “Supporters” in big white letters so everyone could see it. As she turned back around to face the class her curly red hair swung with her.  
“Okay you guys! I need your attention please!” Everyone fell silent and looked at the president. She smiled brightly. “As you all know, the sports festival is around the corner.” The classroom booed and hissed together. This class has never won a sports festival yet, so they dread it every year it comes up. She clapped her hands to try and quiet them down. When it looked like no one would pay attention the vice president slammed his hands on the desk. He was tall, studly, and had a buzz cut. He demanded attention.  
“Hey! President Asuka is speaking. You will show her respect!” The class was instantly quiet. Asuka blushed.  
“Satoru, thank you.” He nodded his head and folded his arms. The President and Vice are inseparable. There are times when Asuka has authority over her peers, but when people trample over it Satoru becomes her backbone and starts taking charge. They’ve been like that ever since high school started. Asuka cleared her throat and began taking charge again. “Now, you all know that we have to split up into the athletes and the supporters. Of course we will take volunteers first. But remember you cannot change your position unless someone from the other side is willing to change. As always, I want a written form with both names signed for it to be approved. Now remember, everyone who is in the athletes has to participate at least once. And everyone who is in the supporters has to at least help create the banners or cheer the team on. Got it?” The classed nodded and answered in agreement. “Now let's take up the volunteers for the supporters.” The second the words came out of Asuka’s mouth, Aoi raised her hand. Asuka shook her head. “Aoi, you’ve been on the supporters side your whole high school career. I think it’s time you participate as an athlete.” Aoi’s facial expression saddened.  
“But President. You know how much I love to work on the banners. I do it every year with my friends. Please, let me do it one more time for good times sake?”  
“As much as I appreciate you and your friends hard work, I want you to work even harder on the other side. Give the other students a chance. In fact, since all of your friends haven’t done it also, they will also be on the athlete’s side.” Aoi was getting frustrated.  
“Please I can’t do it.”  
“I'm sure that you will do great.”  
“President-”  
“President Asuka has made her decision Aoi. You know the rules. Don't make it harder than it needs too.” Satoru cut off Aoi. Aoi sulked in her seat.  
“Yes Vice President.” Aoi laid her head on the desk. Kurohyou looked at Aoi confused, then turned his direction to his friends. They nodded their heads in agreement. Kurohyou raised his hand.  
“Kanade, Okuma, and I volunteer to be athletes.” President Asuka’s face lit up.  
“Great. It will be an honor to have the three princes participate in the sports festival as athletes. We will surely win this time,” Asuka looked up at Satoru, “They won't know what hit them!” Aoi rolled her eyes. Her, Leei, Tanashee, and Janaru looked at each other and talked amongst themselves. As they laughed loudly, Aoi turned her gaze to Kurohyou, letting him know they were laughing about them. Kurohyou sucked his teeth and sat back.  
“I'll show you just how much of a prince I am,” he said looking away from her. Aurora was sitting outside of the class door near Kurohyou and he could hear what he was saying. His face became wrinkled as he growled lightly to himself.  
I can't let him have Aoi. He’s no good for her, he thought to himself. He looked at Aoi deeply. I won't let him hurt her.

* * * * *

As the meeting ended Kurohyou had his eyes set on Aoi. Aurora could tell and easily made his way over to Aoi. “Hey Aoi, can we go home together?” Aurora whispered to her. Aoi smiled back and laughed.  
“Of course we can. You know that already.” Aurora looked at Kurohyou. Kurohyou could see a hint of a smile from Aurora’s face as he and Aoi began leaving the room. He stood up and went over to his friends.  
“You guys, that boy, Aurora. What type of relationship do you think he has with Aoi?” Okuma took off his glasses before responding to Kurohyou.  
“Well, he is always with her, he walks to and from school with her, she makes him a bento everyday for school. Who knows what they do after school. He could be in a relationship with her.”  
“No that’s not possible. She isn’t dating anyone. I know that because she would have said something like that when I hit on her. But he is really close to her in a way that she and I used to be,” Kurohyou said grabbing his chin. Kanade sat back and closed his eyes for a moment before grinning. He answered his best friend.  
“Maybe he has the hots for her but doesn't have the balls to say so.” Kurohyou stared into the distance for a moment. It was making sense now. Kurohyou chuckled to himself.  
“Does he really think that he can have her? Not while I’m around. Once I have my eyes set on one, I don't stop until I get her.” Kanade nodded in agreement. Okuma put his glasses back on his face. 

* * * * *

Aoi and Aurora walked home quietly together. Aoi looked around. “I wonder where Nikiao went. Us three usually walk together.” Aoi looked over at Aurora. His face was tense. “Hey, Aurora what's wrong? Are you feeling well?” Aurora snapped out of it and answered her solemnly.  
“Yeah, I'm….just thinking. Don't worry too much about it.” Aoi stared for a moment before directing her gaze in front of her.  
“If you say so. You won't believe…” Aoi talked about everything that happened today in her extra classes. Aurora silently listened like always. But in his mind he was gathering his thoughts. ‘I really don't want to lose her to a guy like him. I’ve loved her ever since then…’  
Little seven year old Aurora wandered down the street. ‘I can't… I can't find my parents anywhere. Where are you mom, dad?’ As he continued to walk he could hear a little girl crying. He ran and as he turned the corner he saw a little girl with long black hair, on her knees, crying in front of an abandoned house. ‘Why is she crying? Did her family leave her too?’ He walked over to her and patted her head. “Why are you crying?” The little girl looked up at him rubbing her eyes which were blood red from crying so long. “One of my friends disappeared,” she sobbed. Aurora’s face blushed. Her face was covered in tears and snot. She was a mess and he found her cute. She continued crying, “First my momma and my poppa, now one of my friends. What if I lose my little sisters? Or my Onii-kun? I don't wanna lose anyone else.” Aurora could see himself in her eyes. The loss of her loved ones. ‘I have to protect her. I have to make sure she is happy. I don't want her to end up like me.’ As he gathered his confidence to say it aloud his stomach growled loud enough for both of them to hear. His face was flushed. The girl stopped crying and giggled to herself. She stood up and put out her hand. “My name is Aoi. What’s yours?” Aurora stared at her hand before grabbing it with his own. “Aurora…” Aoi smiled brightly. Aurora was taken back. ‘How...how can she smile like that after all the crying she did?’ “Well Aurora, would you like to come home with me? I know it may not look like it, but I can make lots of yummy food. My momma and poppa taught me. You don't have anywhere to go do you?” Aurora balled up his fist. “How would you know that!?” Aoi giggled. “You just told me.” Aurora rolled his eyes and looked away. “Whatever…” Aoi grabbed his hand and pulled him to his house. “Don't worry Aurora. I'll take care of you from now on.”  
Aurora looked at Aoi’s face. How did it become like this? I was supposed to be the one protecting you, taking care of you. But it was opposite, you took care of me. Although when people would bully you, I would always be there to fight them off. And this is no different. I will protect you from him. I promised myself I would do that. Aoi and Aurora reached her house. Aoi started to go inside her house. “Aurora, you sure you don't want to come in and eat something?” Aurora’s expression didn't change.  
“Ai, I can take care of myself. I just barely agreed to let you make me lunch.”  
“But that doesn't mean you can't come home sometimes and eat with your family. We miss you here too.” He sighed to himself.  
“Alright maybe tomorrow.”  
“You promise?”  
“Yes ma’am.” Aoi smiled and waved goodbye.  
“Okay, I'll see you tomorrow morning. Don't be late.”  
“Am I ever?” Aoi giggled as she shut her front door. Aurora sighed again as he headed towards his apartment. He was thinking aloud to himself.  
“How will I get you to see me as more than a little brother?”  
“So you were right Kanade, he does want my little Aoi.” Kurohyou was waiting for Aurora down the street from his house with Kanade and Okuma. Kanade looked at Kurohyou a little disappointed.  
“I told you so. How could you doubt my judgement?” They walked closer to Aurora. Aurora stood his ground as his nose flared.  
“Whoa whoa whoa. I’m not here to cause any trouble. I just want to tell you something. Bro to bro, ya know?” Kurohyou said snickering. He put his hands in his pocket and leaned back. “You know back when you first met my darling little Aoi? Enlighten me, when did you meet her?” Kurohyou waited. Aurora didn't answer. “Well? When did you, as rough and abandoned as you were, meet my Aoi?” Aurora tensed up.  
“How do you-”  
“Let’s just say I have my resources. But you still haven't answered. Is there a problem with the question?”  
“I was just walking down the street and I saw her standing outside of a house crying, saying that her friend had left her. And I wanted to make her stop crying. What does it matter how I met her? How do you know her?” Kurohyou snickered before giving his reply.  
“Well her friend that left her is in fact the man before you.” Aurora’s eyes widened. Kurohyou smirked. “Yup, I was the one you replaced. And now that I’m back I will let you know, Aoi is mine. She always has been and always will be. You both will realize it soon enough.” As Kurohyou spoke his eyes went from its usual cole black to a violent red. Aurora was about to bear his fangs. Kurohyou wasn't bothered. “Oh, is that your wolf instinct i'm sensing?” Aurora stepped back.  
“What is this? What kind of resources-”  
“Let’s just say, I have lots of them.” Aurora could smell it. The better he sniffed the angrier he got. He growled.  
“You’re… You're a demon!” Kurohyou chuckled.  
“I guess you could say that, but not quite. Rest assured, I’m 100% human.,” a creepy smile crept across his face, “with the soul of a demon.” Aurora understood quickly.  
“You… you sold your soul to the devil didn't you!?”  
“Bingo. And I couldn't have asked for anything better.” Aurora became furious quickly.  
“I won't let you lay a hand on Aoi!” Kurohyou chuckled. Aurora was getting ready to attack Kurohyou. Kurohyou could tell. Right before Aurora could act, Kurohyou spoke.  
“You have this all wrong. You can't do a thing about were my hands will be when she’s all mine. I mean while I have her. You can do whatever you want when I’m done.”  
“What!?”  
“I mean, let’s be honest. Do you really think that girl is princess material? She’s stubborn, greedy, and she doesn't fall for me as easily as the other girls do. She says what’s on her mind, and that's not becoming of a princess. But even after I’m done playing, her body, her thoughts will be taken over by me. And she won't want to be with anyone else. She will be putty in my hand.” Kurohyou and his friends began to head in the opposite direction. “Oh and Aurora was it? Let’s keep this a secret shall we? I don't want anything to happen to you. If you know what I’m saying then I'll be off now. Later,” Kurohyou said smirking. Aurora’s mind was in a mess. He knew that he had to get to Aoi first, before she became tainted.


	5. Chapter 5

As the week went by everyone was getting prepared for the Sports Festival. Aurora watched her steadily. Day by day he thought about a way to get her attention only on him. She would sneak around trying to find someone to switch with her. No one would budge. So instead, she would volunteer her time to help with the banners. Everyone appreciated her help and always accepted it when she offered. The next day Aoi was waiting for school to end. The class president had been looking for Aoi to practice for the race, but she managed to slip past her day after day. As the bell rang for class to end Aoi got up quickly to leave. Aurora waited outside of her class so he could make it so that he was walking by her side. Aoi smiled at him and giggled.  
“What's wrong with your face? What are you thinking about?” she asked mocking him. His face burned up. He looked away.  
“It’s nothing…”  
“Looks like something to me.”  
“Well you’re-” Aurora stopped speaking. He turned and looked at Aoi who was frozen. “Aoi, what’s-” He saw the class president coming her way. When she turned around Kurohyou was headed in their direction. Aoi’s face twisted. Aurora knew she didn't want to be caught by either one of them. The stairway in between them and the president was their only option. There it was. Aurora's golden opportunity. He grabbed Aoi’s hand and headed straight for the stairs. As fast as Aurora was, the Class President saw them dart towards the stairs.  
“Hey! Get back here!” Asuka yelled for her. She ran after them as quickly as possible. Kurohyou followed suit.  
Aurora continued down the stairs and turned into the next hallway, “In here!” He pulled her into an empty classroom and hid. Aoi was gasping for air. Aurora held her close as he heard Asuka’s footsteps come closer. Aoi stayed quiet. Asuka was furious, “Aoi! You won't get away from me! Come out right this instant!” She ran past the classroom they were hiding in. Aurora waited before scouting for the steamed President. He sat back and took a deep breath. “I think the coast is…” Aurora blushed after realizing that he had Aoi wrapped in his arms, her chest pressed against him, “clear…” Aoi smiled and kissed him on the cheek.  
“Aurora you are the best! What would I do without you?” His face burned. As Aoi got up he thought to himself, ‘Here's my chance. I should…’ he grabbed her arm. Aoi looked at him worriedly. “Aurora?”  
Kurohyou walked down the hallway looking for Aoi and Aurora. He heard Aoi thanking him and peered into the window of the classroom in which they were residing. Aoi spoke up again.  
“Aurora what's wrong?” He gathered his courage again. This time he was going to say how he felt. He grabbed her arms firmly and kissed her. Aoi tensed up and her eyes widened. Kurohyou glared slightly. Aurora slowly pulled away, “Aoi, I have been meaning to tell you for a while now. I… I love you. I didn't know how to tell you. But I have decided that now was the time. Will you go out with me?” Aoi was at a loss for words. Kurohyou watched intently. Aurora’s puppy eyes stared her down. She blushed and looked away, “I don’t know what to say to that… I… ummm…”  
“Please, say you will.”  
“But, you know, you’re like my best guy friend. Like a brother.”  
“I don't want you to see me as your brother. I want you to see me as a man. A man who loves you in ways that only a boyfriend can.” Aoi stood up quickly. Kurohyou darted to the side of the window so he wasn't seen. He could still hear the conversation. Aurora looked up at her saddened. “Where are you going? Will you answer me?” Aoi was flustered.  
“I uh, I. I have to, I need to, I don’t understand… I…” Kurohyou couldn’t bear to watch it any longer. Aoi was still stuttering. “I… I… Can I just… Well-”  
“What’s going on here?” Kurohyou interjected. Aoi turned to him and blushed more. Aurora stood up and faced Kurohyou.  
“What are you doing here? Can’t you see that we are busy? Aoi tell him,” Aurora said directing his gaze to her. Aoi was looking at the ground. Standing as still as a statue. Kurohyou smirked a small one.  
“Can’t you see that the lady is bothered?”  
“Bothered? Why would she be bothered?”  
“Don’t you think it's a little gross kissing one of your siblings?”  
“Gross!?” Aurora bared his fangs. Aoi shook her head.  
“No stop! Aurora don't do that!” Aoi ran in between them, “I never said that it was gross!”  
“So what was it?” he asked. Aoi stepped back.  
“Well, uh… It’s just weird… Like my whole life I considered you my brother and of course it would be weird to kiss my brother…” Aurora’s face relaxed from his disappointment. Kurohyou pulled Aoi to him and lifted her face to look at his.  
“You know what wouldn't be weird?” He planted his lips on Aoi’s. She tried to pull away but he wouldn't let go. When he stopped kissing her she fell to the floor covering her face. Aurora was raging mad.  
“How could you!?” Kurohyou snickered a little.  
“What was wrong with that? I'm not her brother so I can kiss her if I want. Isn't that right?” Aoi was staring at the floor. Aurora bent down to help Aoi off the floor.  
“Aoi come on. Let's-” Aoi swatted his hand away from her. He stumbled backwards confused. “What’s wrong? I-”  
“Just leave me alone! Both of you!” Aoi scrambled to her feet and ran out of the classroom. Aurora started to run for her. Kurohyou grabbed his arm holding him back as she left the building. Aurora yanked away from Kurohyou, his eyes burning red.  
“What do you think you are doing!? Do you see what you did to her!? I need to go see if she's okay!”  
“She won't respond to you.”  
“And why not? She always comes to me when she has a problem.”  
“Yes well, you seem to have mistaken yourself,” Kurohyou walked past Aurora. “You’re the problem now. And the only one who can comfort her now,” a evil grin crept across his face, “Is me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was super short huh? Lol sorry you all.


	6. Chapter 6

Aoi ran home as fast as she could. Her being kissed by Aurora and Kurohyou replayed in her head as if it were a movie. And she was starring in it. The wind blowing against her face caused the tears she was holding back to flow. Her mind was a mess. She couldn’t process why everything happened. She ran into the house and her siblings shook in their seats.  
“Ai, What is-” Kirune began asking. Aoi was already in her room and the door slammed shut. “wrong?” She looked at Tikari and they both ran to their older sister's bedroom door. “Sis! What happened!” Kirune asked again.   
“Is everything alright? Answer us!” Tikari yelled. Aoi didn't respond. She was lying face down in her pillow. Tears were flowing down her face but she wasn't sobbing. Her tears stemmed from her confusion.   
“What the hell has gotten into Aurora? And that stupid Kuro…” she trailed off into sleep. As she slept she dreamt of her childhood. Her hanging out with Kurohyou chasing each other around the yard. The laughter and happiness they both enjoyed together. “What happened to that Kuro?...” Then he disappears, and Aurora appears before her stretching her hand out to him. She watched as he took her hand and began smiling again. “I have never thought of Aurora like that… I didn't mean to hurt him though…” The smiling little Aurora and Kurohyou stood before her. Instantly, they became their present selves. And she relived the kisses again. “I do not have those kinds of feelings for either of them. I care for Aurora as my own brother and Kurohyou is not the same as he once was. He is just trying to mess with me. But I need to do something about Aurora’s feelings. I cannot leave him like that.” With that thought, both of them were gone. Aoi woke up. Her pillow soaked, but her head was on straight. She looked over at the time. 5:25 P.M. She had to get dinner started. She got up went into the bathroom, washed her face and then proceeded into the kitchen. “How about Shrimp Gumbo for dinner you…” Aoi stopped dead in her tracks, “guys?”  
Her sisters were waiting for her in the dining room with dinner already made. Bacon, biscuits, bagels, french toast, orange juice; fresh-squeezed, they made breakfast for dinner and set up the table. Shaimori was already seated, waiting to dig in. A warm smile brightened up Aoi’s face. “You guys… You didn't have to. I would have made dinner.” Kirune waved her response away.  
“No. we assumed you were just stressed with all the work and cooking you do. We decided that we would make you dinner this time. Even if it is just breakfast for now.”  
“Can we eat now, I have a shoot to go to in 30 minutes. Aoi, please have a seat and eat with us?” Shaimori rushed his baby sister. He knew something else was up with her, but also knew that she wouldn't talk until she was 100%. Aoi sat down as her sisters did. She started to fill her plate up with a ton of food. Her siblings looked worried now. After Aoi stuffed her face she saw the looks on their faces.  
“What now? Can I not eat the food?” she asked. Tikari nodded.  
“Yeah, but are you really sure you should be eating like that? Don't you have your sports festival tomorrow?” Aoi’s eyes widened.  
“Shoot, I completely forgot. I really cannot believe all of this is happening right now.”  
“All of what Ai?” Kirune inquired this time. Shaimori looked at Aoi seriously.  
“If you don't wanna talk about-”  
“Aurora kissed me today.”   
Everyone paused. Aoi continued eating as if she had said nothing at all. Shaimori was getting heated. Kirune and TIkari were grossed out. That was like their brother. Shai finally got the words together to speak.   
“So when you say kiss you mean…”  
“Yeah on my lips. And told me that he loved me and stuff. You know.” He was burning now.  
“How dare he take a kiss from my innocent sister. He will pay.”  
“Kurohyou kissed me right after.” Shaimori dropped his silverware.  
“SO BOTH OF THEM STOLE A KISS FROM YOU. I SWEAR I WILL-” It was time to go to his photoshoot and stopped mid-rant. “I gotta go. I swear I will finish this when I get back later.”  
“Yeah yeah. I'll be okay Onii. Nothing has changed.”

* * * * *

Aurora was storming his apartment. You could see the steam emerge from his ears.   
“How could I do something so stupid? We were already fine… but I went and blew it. Damn it all…” He continued storming, “I have to fix this. There has to be a way I can fix this. I need to go see her. Yeah, I'll go and fix this before that Demon can get to her.” Aurora grabbed his jacket and dashed out the door on his way to Aoi’s home.

* * * * *

Kurohyou was laying in his bed, staring at the ceiling. His heart was racing.  
“What is this? Why am so excited about… “ he licked his lips, recalling kissing Aoi. Her soft and warm lips, that he only experienced for a fraction of a moment that seemed to last an eternity, he couldn't get her innocent face off his mind. He sat up. “How could she make such a face?”  
“What kind of face?” Kanade and Okuma waltzed into Kuro’s room. “Bro, have you been here since school ended? We were looking all over for you,” Kanade said as he plopped down in Kuro’s gaming chair. Okuma leaned against the wall. Kuro covered his face. He let out a slight laugh before speaking.  
“It's all beginning you guys. I will have her attention by the end of the day tomorrow.” Okuma was unbelieving.  
“And what makes you so sure this time. Does that have to deal with you disappearing on us?” he said. Kuro couldn’t hide the devious look on his face anymore. Kanade got excited and sat up.   
“Ooohhhh it went down didn’t it. Put us on. What did you do?” Kuro stood up.  
“I kissed Aoi today.” His friends stared at him. Okuma was expressionless. Kanade, on the other hand, was jaw-dropped speechless. “Yeah I was looking for her after classes ended and she was walking with Aurora. But the Class president saw them and he grabbed her and ran. He hid with her in an empty classroom but little did he know I was right behind them and stood outside the room. When he kissed her.”  
“Wait. You said he kissed her? Like he grew something like balls and actually kissed her? How did she react? Was she with it? Wait I thought you said you kissed her, what do you mean?”  
“Well Kanade, if you let me finish I could tell you,” Kurohyou sighed. “Anyway, she looked so distraught and confused, right? So I figured this is my chance. So I pulled her body to mine and I planted one on her. It was subtle, and her lips were surprisingly warm, but that really messed her up.” He said smiling as he remembered kissing her again. Okuma took his glasses off. Kanade was freaking out.  
“I can’t believe that happened so fast. So it was just a peck? If it was me I would have given her a little-”  
“Don’t you even think about it. You don’t understand her. If I would have forced myself even more than that she would have smacked flames out of me. But since she was already confused, and I came and just gave her a simple, sweet kiss, while in the midst of her confusion, her mind became blank instead of enraged. And she might say she's fine now. But after tomorrow she won't be. And she will run straight into my arms. And this whole act she has been putting up will be over with,” he said confidently. Okuma was skeptical.  
“Tomorrow is the sports festival. What is happening then that makes you so sure that she will be running into your arms?” Kanade calmed down for a moment to speak on that.  
“Yeah? How can you be so sure that you've won?”  
“As I said, you don't know her. Just wait until tomorrow.”

* * * * *

Aoi was washing the dishes when her doorbell rang. “Who could that be? I don't remember anyone saying they were coming over. Tika! Can you please get the door? I'm still doing the dishes.” Tikari sluggishly got up and walked over to the front door. She opened the door to find a familiar face that she currently did not want to see. He came inside.  
“Ai, Ummm… Aurora is here,” Tikari said as he walked into the kitchen. Aoi turned off the water, dried her hands and turned around. He was panting heavily, she could tell he ran to her house. She took a deep breath.   
“Hey you…”  
“Hey…”  
“So I-”  
“Can we talk?... Privately?” He looked at her with saddened eyes. She let out a little smile.  
“Yeah let’s go to my room okay?” Aurora headed towards her room. Aoi followed behind him and asked that Tikari finish the dishes for her before shutting her door. She turned the lock and took another deep breath before turning to him once again. “Sooooo, what’s up Aurora?” she asked as she sat down in her bed. He sat in the chair at her desk. He wiped the sweat off his face before speaking.  
“I…” he cleared his throat, “Listen. What I did was completely unfair to you. I did not mean to hurt you or confuse you in any way. I was not lying when I said I love you. I do. You have been by my side when I had no one. And maybe I just confused the love you had for me and thought that you must have the same feelings. And when that Kurohyou came and started hitting on you it frustrated me and I thought that if he saw that you and I had something he would leave you alone. But I should have known that you wouldn't feed into his mess. I still have a very bad feeling about him and I don't want anything to happen to you. So please don't hate me. Please. I will do anything to fix this between us…” he lowered his head hoping she would forgive him. Aoi looked at him silently. I can understand his feelings towards me. I just wasn't expecting it. He knows I love him but it isn't the same...maybe it could be...No it isn't. He is so dear to me I don't think I can see him as anything else. He didn't come to try to convince me to even consider it so was it just to keep Kurohyou away?... I just...Why does this have to happen to me right now? I suppose if we could just… just go back then… Aoi reached out her hand and placed it on the back of Aurora’s head. As she began to ruffle his head he pushed her handoff. She began to laugh at him. He looked at her smiling face. “You’ll do anything you say?”  
“Yes, I will. I promise!” he said determinedly. Aoi playfully looked around.  
“I guess that means you will have dinner with us sometime soon?” Aurora sighed.  
“Yes fine I will. Anything not to lose you.”  
“You were never going to lose me Aurora. Now,” Aoi opened up her door, “It is pretty late now and we have a big day tomorrow. Do you want me to walk you home?” Aurora headed out the door.  
“You already know the answer is no. Later Aoi.”  
“See you.”


	7. Chapter 7

It’s the Gentoka High School Sports Festival and the sun is shining brightly. All of the students are preparing for the games. Janaru looked at her best friend confused. They were hanging out in their classroom. “Aoi what in the world is wrong with you? You look like you died and came back. Did you not sleep last night? Did you have anything to eat this morning? Girl.” Aoi shook her head.   
“I don't know what happened. I couldn't sleep. I didn't even think about food today. I am hungry. But I am scared that I am going to throw up. I don't even want to take the chance right now.”  
“What happened yesterday that got you like this I don't think I've ever seen you like this,” Janaru rubbed Aoi’s back. Tanashee agreed with Janaru.  
“I bet something happened between you and that prince, Kurohyou right?” Aoi made a face. This face confirmed he was on the right track. “Girl let me know all the details. I live for stuff like this. Did he kiss you or something?” Aoi covered her face.  
“I mean…”   
“Wait, WHAT? For real?” Tanashee exclaimed.  
“Shhhh. Would you be quiet? It was nothing. I swear. He just did it to get my attention off of Aurora, because Aurora kinda confessed his feelings towards me after he kissed me yesterday.”  
“GIRL I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS!” Tanashee was on the floor. Janaru was shaking her head.  
“And you didn't let us know as soon as it happened? Are we even friends?”  
“Janaru stop. Obviously, we are. I just… it wasn't like I was waiting for this stuff to happen. I was so confused I went home and went to sleep.”  
“Stop playing around girl and get you some prince DI-” Aoi covered Leei’s mouth quickly.  
“Now you already know you need to stop that mess. You guys I just need to get through today. Can we start with that? Please, I'm going to have a heart attack.” Kurohyou walked into the classroom with Okuma and Kanade. He winked at her and she rolled her eyes. “I don’t understand why he continues to mess with me when he can have any girl he wants.”  
“Does it matter at this point. Clearly, all he wants is your attention. Why not see if he is the same after all Aoi? I say you could at least try talking to him,” Janaru said semi-serious. Aoi looked at him sitting in the midst of a bunch of girls who flocked around him. She saw the flirtatious look on his face.   
“I don't think so. I won't be one of the girls that runs to him.”

 

* * * * *

As the festivities began Aoi was hiding out. She was hiding behind a clearing in a bunch of bushes that overlooked the field. Her class was holding her own without her so they don’t really need her she thought. Janaru snuck up behind her.  
“I'm out here running and jumping my butt off and you are hiding over here?”  
Aoi jumped a little, “Heyyyy best friend how is it going I dropped my headband somewhere over here and I was looking for it.”  
“Yeah, you aren’t fooling anyone with that. Have you been here the whole time? You know the President is looking all over for you with her cute worried look of hers.”  
“Really? Do you really have a thing for the President? How are you even getting past the Vice?”  
“Listen, I can say someone is cute without wanting them okay? That's not the point. I can't believe you hid out here. And you didn’t even invite me. Are you sure I am really your best friend? Because if not I will-” Aoi pulled Janaru down next to her. “Hey, I’d like to keep my clothes clean please!”  
“Janaru. You know I love you. I just thought it would be super suspicious if we all disappeared. But since Asuka is still looking for me this was kinda useless.” Aoi looked over to the field. “Besides, we are super close to winning, whether I believe it or not the princes actually helped our team to get this far. So do they even need me?”  
“You are going to get in so much trouble. That is all on you. I did my part,” Janaru peaked over the bushes, “Hey look, your loverboy’s are taking the field.”  
“Excuse me, my who what?” Aoi stepped out from behind the bushes and saw Kurohyou and Aurora getting in line for the 200-meter dash. “You are so annoying did you know that?” Janaru hugged Aoi.  
“Oh but you love me so.”

Kurohyou started to stretch before the run. The whole class was rooting for him. Aurora rolled his eyes. Kurohyou chuckled at him. “What’s the matter? Did Aoi stop speaking to you because of me? Has your little world crumbled?” Aurora drank some water out of his sports bottle before replying.  
“Actually, last night I went to her house and we made up.” Kurohyou’s face twitched a little. Aurora could tell that it bothered him. He continued, “Yeah, she and I made up because we are really close to each other now. Closer than you could ever be with her now that I am here. Soon she will fall completely in love with me and YOU won't be able to stop us.” Kuro’s face relaxed, making Aurora unsure of what had changed with his statement. He took off his shirt and tossed it over on the side. The girls from all the classes squealed and fangirled over him. All eight participants stepped up to the line.  
“So you mean, you took it back. Your confession and the kiss. And you said that you were okay with going back to the way things were. Right?” Aurora tried to hide the embarrassed look on his face. Kuro knew that he was right. Aurora became defensive.  
“Well, I had to do something. Say something that could get her back,” he kicked the ground, “I tried to fix things and this morning she still hasn't been acting like herself. Obviously, it's you. You don't even feel bad for doing this to her. She will see that I am really here for her. She will be fine if you leave her alone!” Aurora shouted at him. Aoi took a deep breath. Kuro looked up at her. He saw her long black hair blowing over her blank face. He knew she wasn't okay. He turned his attention back to Aurora who was infuriated at his point.  
“You are right. She hasn’t been herself. And you are also right about the fact that I do not feel bad. But you are wrong about me leaving her alone. That won't be happening.” The announcer started them up.   
“Okay you guys, let’s start the 200-meter dash. On your mark!...” Kurohyou continued his response.  
“And you don't understand but you will, that I am the only one who can comfort her.”  
“What was that? What do you mean?”  
“Get Set!...”  
“If you beat me in this dash I'll tell you how to comfort her. If I win, make sure you stay out of my way. She will be mine,” Kuro said with a smirk on his face. Aurora could sense the demon in Kurohyou stirring up inside him. He could tell that he had no intention of doing this fairly. Aurora was prepared, he has the speed of a fox and will fight tooth and nail to keep Aoi out of harm's way. And he will show Aoi that he means business.  
“I won't stop until I protect her from you!” The announcer waved his flag.  
“GO!” They dashed forward. Aurora and Kuro were head to head. Neck and neck. They were farther ahead of the six other classmates. Aurora started to pull ahead of Kuro and the crowd was going wild. They have never seen Aurora put so much effort into anything before. They were approaching the finish line and Aurora was in the lead. Ha! You better leave Aoi al- His hair began to stand on end. Everyone could feel the burning atmosphere coming from the field. Aurora looked and instantly Kuro was ahead of him. The demon aura that he had felt earlier had grown rapidly. The aura seemed to pour off of him. It started to make sense now. He’s using his demon powers to get ahead of me!? That, that CHEATER! Kurohyou could tell that Aurora had figured him out, looked behind him, and smirked his devilish face at him as he crossed the finish line in first. Their class cheered. With Kurohyou’s win, all of the classes were tied. As Kuro was catching his breath the girls in their class ran over to him congratulating him. Okuma and Kanade came over and high fived their best friend. Aurora fell to the ground and started to pound on the floor.  
“How could I let him best me like that. What am I supposed to do to keep her safe?” He looked up at Aoi who was getting chewed out by Satoru. When she saw that the race was over she looked over at Aurora and cracked a tiny smile. She waved and then proceeded to head down to the field. Kanade watched Aoi come down from the upper level of the field. He nudged Kurohyou.  
“So bro when does your little plan to snatch her come into effect. This is the last race, the day is almost over. If you don't do something, I will.” Kurohyou punched Kanade in the arm. “You know I kid too much. But, seriously I don't see a plan at all. You can't run in the next race with her, how?”  
“Patience. This race is about to get her to finally come around. You will see. The next race is about to start. Everything is falling into place.” Kuro sat down on the bench and sat back. Aoi was breathing heavily. She was not prepared for this race. The final race that would decide it all, The baton pass relay race. Aurora could see her shaking as she got in place as the last runner out of four for her class. He hurried over to her before the race started.  
“Ai, are you alright?” He went to touch her shoulder and she moved before he could. He was confused. “Are we-”  
“It’s not that I just… I don't want to be touched, I am not feeling alright and I really want this to be over. I really hate things like this,” Aoi said as she covered her face. Aurora saw the announcer getting ready to start the race and stepped back to the sidelines. He turned his head to see Janaru, Tanashee, Leei, and Nikaio grouped up talking to each other and went over to them.   
“Hey you guys, is it just me or is Aoi acting really strange?”  
“You mean other than the fact that you have confessed to her and planted one on her?” Janaru asked. He blushed as he tried to forget the incident.  
“You see, I have already explained to her my mistake. We were okay when I came to her last night, but this morning she really seems off.”  
“You’re right, she is off. She said she didn't eat and barely slept. I feel like there is something important that we are missing…” Tanashee said as he looked at Aoi. They all watched as the announcer waved his flag to settle everyone down.  
“Alright everyone! This is the best Sports Festivals by far! We have a four-way tie between all the classes and this is the ultimate tiebreaker. This last race, each class has four runners. The first runner runs 100 Km and then passes the baton on to the next runner who will also be running 100 Km. The last person out of the four will run with their baton to the finish line and secure their classes victory! And it's all going down right now. On your mark! Get set! GOOO!!!!” Everyone started cheering their teams on as the first runners took off. The senior class started off a little late and was lagging behind all the other runners. Aoi was breathing heavily again.   
“I gotta do this… I'll… be alright… “ she whispered to herself. Kurohyou smirked to himself. Okuma noticed his face change and looked back at the race.  
“So what happens now?” he asked as he fixed the glasses on his face. Kuro started to head for the finish line. “Wait where are you going?”  
“You guys just sit here and watch. I’ve got her now.”   
Aurora watched as the first runners gave off their batons to the second runner. The second runner for the freshman class tripped over his shoe and tumbled. Everyone winced at his fall but continued to cheer him on as he got back up to complete the run for his class. The senior class was pulling close third now. “Alright we are moving up that's good. I think we might make it.” Janaru clapped her hands together.   
“Oh shoot you guys I remember now! She is definitely not okay right now. I remember why she always wanted to be a supporter!” Aurora looked at her attentively.  
“Well spit it out? What is wrong with her Janaru?” As he asked the question, the junior class was currently in first place and went to pass his baton on to his teammate. He dropped it by accident. The sophomore class passed them becoming first and the senior class in second now, neck and neck. They were speedily heading towards Aoi who was sweating when she hadn't even started running yet. Janaru looked at Aurora and then to everyone else.  
“She hates being chased. Terrified actually. I cannot believe I forgot that. Oh man, that's why shes so shook.” Aurora looked confused.  
“Wait, she's never told me that. Why wouldn't she tell me?”  
“Well, we found out one day because we were walking to the store and some guy was jogging behind us and she turned to see him and freaked out. She was a mess.” Aurora looked at Aoi she was moments away from grabbing the baton.  
“She's not being chased. It’s a race.”  
“It doesn't matter. If she sees someone running behind her it looks like they are coming for her and she freaks out.”  
“I’ve got to stop this before she really does freak out. I have to do-” Aurora stopped speaking when he saw that Aoi had nervously grabbed the baton from her classmate and started running. “Shit, I'm too late. What am I gonna do?”  
Aoi was running and she was neck and neck with the Sophomore runner. She saw the people who were close behind her running as fast as they can to catch up and she couldn't take it anymore. Tears were streaming down her face. I cannot do this I can't. Oh my god please lord save me. They are freaking me out I can't! Please, I need-. Her mind became blank when she saw two arms stretched out to her at the finish line. She remembered this from her childhood, from the one time she played tag with the kids around her block. She was being chased by a younger boy and he constantly kept going for her and she started to cry and freak out until she saw arms reaching for her. She was pulling ahead of the Sophomore student. She wanted to get to those arms as soon as possible. The arms that saved her time and time again. She ran through the finish line and fell into his arms. He held her close and rubbed her head as she broke down crying in his chest. He whispered to her, “It's okay Aoi. Kuro is here for you. I always am and always have been. Do you remember now?” The announcer was cheering.  
“The Senior class is the winner of the Sports Festival this year. I can't believe it! Their first win! It's time to celebrate!” He ran off to his friends cheering together. Aurora was blazing mad. He stood there helpless as he watched Aoi confide in Kurohyou. Kanade slowly clapped his hands.  
“Well, he proved us wrong. He certainly had her run straight into his arms.”


	8. Chapter 8

The Seniors roared on the track field. They finally won their sports festival before graduating. The other classes were pretty bummed out about it, but also very happy for the Senior class. They clapped for them as they continued to cheer. They were getting ready to run to the girl who won them the festival and everyone quieted down. They looked over at the crying Aoi in Kurohyou’s arms. The class president ran over to them.  
“Aoi!? Are you alright? Hey, Kurohyou is she gonna be alright? Did she hurt herself?” she asked worriedly. Kuro nodded his head.  
“Yeah she is going to be just fine,” he said as he picked her up in his arms. The girls were jealous now. They started to murmur amongst themselves. “I have her now. She will be okay. I will be taking her to the infirmary. Continue to relish in our victory! To the Senior class!” The whole class returned to shrieking. They finally did it. Aurora’s face boiled as he watched Kuro carry Aoi into the school building. Okuma stood behind him.   
“You seem to have missed your chance fox boy.” Aurora whipped around. Okuma took off his glasses. “The prince seldom misses his marks. This one may be taking some time. But you saw it just now.” Okuma leaned in and whispered to Aurora, “She’s not going to resist now. He's broken her in.” Okuma started to walk away with Kanade. Kanade started laughing.  
“Did you see the way she ran to him? I wish half the girls I dated ran into my arms like that.” Aurora had steam eroding from his ears as he stormed into the school building.

 

* * * * *

Aoi woke up to find herself in the infirmary of her school. She sat up and blinked her eyes a couple of times.   
“What in the world… The race, what happened to the race? Did we-”  
“The Senior class hero has finally awoken! How does it feel to win it for us Aoi?” Aoi looked over to her left as Kuro walked over from behind the screen. She took a deep breath. He could see the irritation on her face. He sat down next to her. “Hey now, I carried you in here to make sure you were alright. You know you slept pretty long. School's been out for an hour or so. Almost everyone is gone. I didn't want to leave you here by yourself. How could I after you came to me for comfort?” he said with a sly look on his face. Aoi rolled her eyes.  
“Kurohyou, what do you want? Why are you doing this? Was this all on purpose? Are you playing around? Did you plan on waiting there from the very beginning? You knew...That it terrifies me...being chased...” Aoi said covering her face. Kurohyou paused before saying anything. How do I go about this? Should I sweet talk her now that I have her where I want her? He looked over and saw that she was still trembling from the race. She really is shaking right now. She looks so innocent. Just like the Aoi I remember…  
“Aoi, I'm here for you,” he said he pulled her into his arms. “Yes, I still remember that about you. How could I forget? I'm just trying to get you to remember as well.”  
“Hey what are you-”  
“It's me Aoi. I'm still the same old Kuro you know and love.”  
“I dunno about all that, but do you have to be so close? This is getting a little weird.”  
“When I kissed you the other day. It wasn’t to upset you. I just needed for you to get to a point where I could show you that I know you and you know me.” Aoi took a deep breath. She could smell the dried up sweat from all the running he had done for the festival. She became a little less tense. “ I knew that this race would get you there. And you did as you always have in the past Ai.” Aoi remembered running into Kuro’s arms, in front of the whole school. She started to blush. Her light brown skin became reddened around her cheek and chest area. She tried to get him to pull away but he pulled her tighter and lifted her face to him. He saw that she was embarrassed and it threw him off a little. “Even you can make such a cute face…” Kurohyou leaned closer to Aoi’s face. “And I haven’t stopped thinking about these lips…” With every word he spoke, Aoi became more and more embarrassed and unsure of what to do. “I want to kiss these lips over and over and…”  
“Hey, Aoi are you still here? Everyone wants to know if…” *THUD* Janaru stared at Aoi who had just shoved Kurohyou onto the floor. Janaru snickered. “So you wanna explain what's going on in here best friend?” Aoi jumped out of the bed and put her shoes on.   
“Nothing at all. Thanks for coming, I feel great actually,” Aoi grabbed her bag and headed for the door. “Let’s get out of here Janaru. I have to let my siblings know I'm alright.” Aoi was pushing Janaru out of the door. Janaru was laughing.  
“Mhmmm okay you better tell me what's going on. And I can walk on my own girl, stop pushing me already!” Kurohyou got up off the floor and sat on the bed. As Aoi was leaving she looked back at Kuro.  
“Hey umm… See you around Kuro..” Kurohyou waited a couple of moments after the door shut before covering his face. His eyes turned a fire burning red. Aoi set something off in him. He didn't understand how, but he could feel it getting serious.  
“I… I've gotta have her.”

* * * * *

The next day Aoi stepped outside her house, leaving for school. She locked the door and turned around to find Kuro standing outside her front gate. She tossed her messenger bag strap over her shoulder and walked out of her front gate. She looked straight forward as she passed him.  
“Good morning Kuro. Are you going to stand there all day or are we going to head to school?” Kurohyou ran up next to her. He tried to keep the smug look off his face.  
“Good morning Aoi. Are we-?”  
“We are gonna try this being friends again. Don't mess this up for you. Do not get any ideas either.”   
“So do you mind if I wait up for you every morning now?”  
“I’d rather you didn't. I don't want a whole group of girls surrounding my front door when they see you.” Kurohyou watched as Aoi walked alongside him. She walks with such attitude. I really like that. This girl really might be... the one I’ve been looking for... Kurohyou watched as Aoi pulled a box of cookies out of her bag and stuff her face with them as she headed into the schoolyard. Ummm maybe it’s too early to say that.  
Aurora was already waiting outside of the school for Aoi to arrive. He started to walk toward her and saw her walking beside Kurohyou. He stopped in his tracks. Kuro saw Aurora staring and smirked at him. Aoi looked up at Kuro. “What is that face for? What are you up to now?” Kuro put his arm around her shoulder playfully. Aurora stormed into the school building. Kuro laughed.  
“Nothing Ai. Just happy that you are finally going to get to know the real me.”   
“Don't make me regret my decision. Class is about to start, let’s go already.”

* * * * *

Aoi sat down in her seat a couple of minutes before their class started. Janaru sat down in her seat next to her.  
“So now we just walk in with princes now? What is going on between you two?”  
“Janaru, don’t get any ideas, though I kinda feel like he is trying to be friends. So I will try this for a while. That’s it alright. I mean just look at him,” they looked and saw as the girls continued to swoon over him and his friends, “I really do not have time to deal with his fangirls.” Kurohyou saw Aoi looking at him and he winked at her. She rolled her eyes. “He is such a player.” Aurora came into the classroom. Aoi saw him and waved him over. He hurried over to her. “Aurora, where were you this morning? I didn't see you?” He looked away to hide his blushing face.   
“Yeah sorry about that. I was running a little late this morning. I had overslept because the festival really wore me out you know?”  
“I see. Well as long as you are okay then I have nothing to worry about right?”  
“Right. You don't need to look out for me. I can look out for myself. Did you end up walking here by yourself this morning? I see Nikaio isn't here today.”  
“Oh, well about that. I actually walked-”  
“I walked with Aoi this morning. Couldn't leave her to walk by herself.” Kuro said as he sat in his seat behind her. Aoi sighed.  
“Aurora, don't pay him any mind. I can walk to school just fine. He just showed up. Trust me it's not a big deal. Class is about to start. Please don't be late to yours.” Aoi said annoyed. Aurora nodded and started to head out.   
“Alright, I will be here the moment we get our lunch break. I won't leave you alone again.” Aurora left out the room just as the teacher came in. He saw Aoi smile at him and relaxed a little. Then he caught Kurohyou’s eye. He had the same smirk on his face that he always does.   
“It is a big deal,” Kuro mouthed to Aurora. Aurora tensed back up as he left to his class. Kanade and Okuma sat in their seats as the teacher got ready for class to start.  
“So, how did your morning stroll go? Did you make any moves yet?” Kanade asked.  
“No I didn't. I keep telling you, this girl, you have to take your time with. She was like that when we were younger. If I could just get some time with her without that Aurora…”  
“Alright class. Attention please. I have an announcement to make today.” Everyone hushed themselves and gave their attention to the teacher. “First off I want to congratulate you all on winning your first sports festival. I was informed just before coming into class this morning that the school board wants to congratulate you all as well. So they have decided that the senior class will get a week trip to the place of their choice.” Everyone started to cheer and murmur to their friends. Kurohyou looked as if a light went off in his head. He looked at his friends.  
“I have a great idea.” Kanade laughed.  
“Aww man, I can't wait to hear this one.” The teacher cleared his throat and waited for the class to settle down again.  
“Now there is just one thing about this that I have to explain. This trip is to be chosen by you all. And each class will have its own trip.” Everyone looked around at each other.  
“What do you mean? Like if we want to go somewhere and another class wants to go somewhere else we will go to different places?” a student asked.  
“That is exactly what I am saying. Now if you all and two other classes choose the same place then we will obviously travel together. If that is not the case then we will travel as one class to the destination of your choice. You were to be given the first 20 minutes of class to discuss this amongst yourselves. Your class president will come through each class and write down your decisions and give them to the school board. After choosing in her own class first. Your options are not limited. Just know that if it takes two days to get there then you have three days to spend at that place because it will take four days to get there and back and you only get seven days total. So your 20 minutes start now.” The teacher took his seat and started reading one of his novels. Everyone decided that they would sit in a large circle and say where they would like to go. One student stood up at the chalkboard and took charge.  
“Okay, so I will go first. I would like to go to Kyoto,” he wrote Kyoto on the board and then put his tally up. “Okay so let's start with the front and go clockwise. Once we chose there is no changing your vote. Agreed?”  
“Agreed.” The class answered.  
“Okay then, Mitsuru, where would you like to go?  
“Kyoto as well.”  
“Okay, Shiharu?”  
“Well, I want to go to Okinawa.” The student in charge wrote Okinawa on the board and put her tally there.  
“Ooh Ooh how about Osaka? I heard that place was pretty cool!” the next student exclaimed. As they went around the room the tallies started to add up. Kuro was up next.  
“Follow my lead guys.” Until this point, everyone forgot that the princes were in the room. The one in charge finally asked him.  
“Where would you like to go Prince Kurohyou?” almost everyone looked at him hoping that he would pick one of their choices. He stood up.   
“How about we all go to my place?” Everyone looked at him confused. The teacher even looked up from his book. Aoi looked over at him. The student in charge asked what everyone was thinking.  
“Your place? You mean here? I would hardly call that a trip.”  
“Let me explain. When I said my place I actually meant my grandmother's place. The Northern Isles of Latai.” The class started to murmur amongst themselves. The teacher spoke up this time.  
“I honestly do not think we could afford such a trip as that. That is a three-day journey as well. We wouldn't be there too long.”  
“Well, I guess that maybe you are right…” Kuro looked at his friends. He was looking for backup. Kanade jumped up.  
“What are you saying? Do you know who he is?” Okuma proceeded to stand.  
“Money is of no issue. And as for the three-day journey. I can supply us with one of the fastest jets my family owns. It would only take a day, maybe even less.” The class was getting really excited. Kuro looked over at Aoi. She was making a strange face. Like she was annoyed, but also intrigued as to what this place was like. Kuro laughed.  
“But since the majority of that class has already chosen I don't think that we will have enough votes to beat Kyoto.” The class started to whine and sulk to themselves. They should have asked the Prince where he wanted to go first. Kuro’s devilish grin crept across his face.  
“Unless…” He walked over to Aoi and stood behind her, “Unless this lady right here says that she wants to go.” Aoi turned her head to look at him.  
“Are you serious Kuro? Why would you… That's not even fair.”  
“Well Ai, I don't think that the rest of the class would mind if you were the vote to decide everything? I mean look at their faces,” Aoi looked back at her classmates and they were glaring her down. She knew that they all wanted to go now. Kuro leaned over and whispered in her ear. “Don't you want to see my home island?” Aoi sucked her teeth. She knew that she wanted to see it. She didn't want to feed into Kurohyou’s ego. She looked at her friends. They gave her the same look except it was a little softened and less violent. Tanashee mouthed to her, Girl, this is a once in a lifetime trip. Open your mouth and say yes. Do it for us. Yachiru was holding her hands together pleading to her that she say yes. The class president walked into the room and it cut the tension just a little. She stood in front of the class.  
“Well, have you guys made a decision? Where would you like to go?” Everyone took their attention back to Aoi. She sighed deeply.  
“The Northern Isles of Latai.”

* * * * *

Aoi looked over to the door when class ended. Aurora was walking in. His face beaming. Aoi smiled at him before he came before her.   
“Ai, I heard that most of the classes are going to Kyoto. Are you one of those classes? Didn’t you say you wanted to go there too?” Aoi tried to conceal the awkward smile that took over her face. Aurora could sense she was hiding something. “What happened? Am I wrong?”  
“No you aren’t. My class just didn't pick there…” Aoi looked away. She really did not want to tell him where they were headed. Aurora kept staring at her.   
“So… where are you going? Is it going to be too far away from Kyoto so we can't meet up?”  
“Yeah… It’s really far…”  
“Where are you going?”  
“Ummmm you see, The class heard about going to this one place and they all kinda outvoted me in this…”  
“Aoi, please just tell me.”  
“Oh, you didn’t hear already?” Kuro stood on the other side of Aoi’s desk. Aoi shot a look at Kuro.  
“Hey, no one asked you. Go away.”  
“The whole class was about to go to Kyoto until I brought up a better idea.”  
“Kuro mind your business! I can tell him myself.”  
“Well Aoi you weren't going to tell the whole truth so I will do it for you,” he said, pulling her into his arms. Aurora started to flare up.  
“Hey let her go. Let her speak,”  
“I suggested we go to my home island.” Aurora’s eyes widened. He was confused.  
“But if the majority of the class had already chosen Kyoto, then you should be going to Kyoto. Ai, I thought you said that they chose another place.” He looked at her. She covered her face. His heart was beating a little harder. “That this doesn't make sense even if she didn't tell the truth. How did you get it to switch from Kyoto.”  
“That’s a very good question that I would love to answer.”  
“Kuro please stop. Let me tell him”  
“When I brought it up this little lady seemed a little interested. So I told the class that if my Aoi chose to go to my island, then we all would go instead of Kyoto. And the class was very understanding to leave the vote up to Aoi. Because deep down, Aoi wants to see what my home island is like.” Kuro was snickering. Aoi moved her hands from her face.  
“Aurora I was going to tell you. I just needed to find another way to say it.” Aurora hung his head lower.  
“So you wanted to go to his place? I see.”  
“Aurora listen it's not like that. Come on you know me better than that.” Kuro looked at Aoi now.  
“So are you saying that you don't want to go?”  
“That's not what I’m saying. I just, I'm not going for you. It’s a place that I’ve never been to. Of course, I’d wanna see it.” Aurora was sulking now. Aoi could tell that what she was saying wasn't making it any better. “Aurora… I'm sorry. I was pressured-”  
“It’s alright. I hope you have fun and that you will be extra careful. Since I won't be there to protect you.” Aurora silently headed for the door. Aoi got up quickly.  
“Wait what about lunch Aurora?” He looked back at her.  
“I'm not hungry anymore…” He left the classroom. Aoi sat back into her seat, frustrated. Aoi looked over at Kuro who had gone back over to his two best friends. They were laughing over what just conspired. Aoi looked at Janaru.  
“What have I done? Do you think he's upset with me?” Janaru shrugged her shoulders.  
“I don't know. But I do know that he needs to grow some.”  
“Janaru!”  
“I'm serious. I get it, he doesn't like Kurohyou. They are both love rivals,” Aoi blushed. Janaru continued, “But it really sounds like you want to go. Even if it's not for Kurohyou, you should be able to enjoy yourself Aoi. Nothing is going to happen to you. We will be with you the whole time anyway. He isn't your father, no offense Ai.”  
“I know, I know. I still don’t want him to be upset with me. You all were pressuring me too. I almost didn’t have a choice in this. If I had said something else I probably would have been shunned by the class the rest of the school year.”  
“See, putting that noggin to good use. He really cannot blame you.”  
“I'm still going to talk to him after school. Maybe I can get him to calm down over this weekend before we leave on the trip.”  
“Whatever makes you happy Ai.”

* * * * *

 

Aoi put her things in her bag when class ended for the day. She looked over at the door to see if Aurora was waiting for her. She sighed when she saw that he was not. She stood up and threw her bag over her shoulder. As she headed out of the classroom, Kurohyou followed close behind.  
“Hey Aoi, wanna walk home together? Let’s talk about this trip.”  
“I need to find Aurora. I think I’ve made him upset.”  
“What does it matter if he’s upset or not? What does that have to do with us?” Aoi’s face twisted up slightly as she looked at him.  
“What about us again? I didn’t hear? Oh wait, It’s because there isn’t anything between us. Remember?”  
“Ooh so cold. You really should forget about that fox boy. He’s no good anyway. I'll always be here for you.” Aoi stopped walking. Kurohyou stopped as well. “What’s up? Why did you stop?”  
“Kuro, Aurora is very special to me. He was here for me when you weren’t. So stop with all that mess. I'm going to find him and that's that. Go home with your little fan club or something. Just not with me.” Aoi stormed off. Kurohyou stood there motionless. Kanade slapped him in the back.  
“Wow bro, you gonna let her talk to you like that? She violated you. She said ‘Aurora is special to me’ right to your face. Ouch man, that had to hurt,” Kanade laughed aloud. Kurohyou was burning now. Kanade stopped laughing. “Hey, now bro I was just playing around. You know, good old Kanade…” he said as he stepped back. Kurohyou balled up his fists.  
“I swear I will get rid of that damn fox.”

Aoi ran outside the school, straight out the front gates towards Aurora’s home. She saw him in the distance.  
“Aurora!” she called out to him. He stopped and turned around. He saw Aoi running as fast as she could to him. She finally caught up to him. She tried to catch her breath, “Hey, why… didn’t you wait… for me today… I need to speak… to you…” She stood up and took one deep breath before speaking again. “Aurora can we talk please?”  
“What is there to talk about?”  
“Don’t you even do that to me. I have not done anything to warrant that attitude. Do you hear me?”  
“Yeah, I hear you.”  
“Listen to me, I'm sorry you cannot come with me on this trip. I will call you every night if I have too. Text you all day long if it will fix this between us. I don’t want us to be upset with each other over Kurohyou. You are way too important to me to do this over someone who wants to play around all day. So please cheer up. Alright? I will be fine. My friends will be with me the whole trip.” Aurora started to feel better upon hearing calling him every night and him being so important to her. He tried to keep the geeky smile off his face.  
“I'm fine alright. Thanks for coming to talk to me. I was just wishing that someone else thought of the same place.” Aoi smiled.  
“Good. Now let's go home together.”


	9. Chapter 9

It’s early Sunday morning, the sun was nowhere to be found. The birds were not even chirping. Aoi’s alarm went off. She slowly opened her eyes before turning it off. She sat up in her bed and looked out of her window.   
“And so it begins…” Aoi got out her bed and headed straight to the shower. As she got out of the shower her phone was ringing. She picked it up, “Good morning Yachiru. I see you are awake as well.”  
“Aoi! Of course, I’m awake. I'm so excited! I just called to make sure you don't flake it on us. You are going with us right?”  
“Yes, I am. I wouldn't do that to you guys. Regardless of the fact that we are going to Kurohyou’s Island, I still plan on having fun with all of you. We deserve this trip. Make sure you pack everything you need.”  
“I know. You just make sure you keep that same attitude the whole trip. I’m surprised you are even awake right now. I was hoping to wake you up.”  
“Yeah, I took a hot shower to wake me up. I should be okay. I will see you at the airport at 5 alright? Don't be late missy.”  
“I should be saying that to you. See you soon Aoi.” Yachiru hung up the phone. Aoi took a deep breath. She started to brush her teeth when her brother came into the bathroom. She took another deep breath.  
“You knew I was here Shai, yet you still did not knock. What is it? Do you need the bathroom right now?”  
“No, I just wanted to check on you.”  
“On me for what?” Aoi asked while rinsing her mouth out. She started to brush her hair.  
“I know that you can take care of yourself, but you are going to another island and I won't be able to look after you. I just wanted to tell you to take extra good care of yourself there. Do not let me regret letting you go.” Aoi looked at her big brother and started to chuckle.  
“Onii, I have already prepared dinners for the week. I left instructions with Kirune. You guys should be okay with breakfast and lunch without me. You will be okay.” Shaimori’s eyes began to sparkle. He hugged his sister.  
“What would I do without you?” Aoi laughed as she hugged him back.  
“I love you too.”  
Aoi rolled her two suitcases out of the front door and locked up the house. She blinked a couple of times so that her eyes could focus in the darkness. There was a shiny vehicle in front of her house. Kuro stepped out. Aoi sighed.  
“You know I was fine with walking to the airport. You don't have to do all this.” Kurohyou shook his head.  
“We are personally picking everyone up this morning. You aren't the only one. But, I did come personally to get you. I want to make sure that you really enjoy yourself. I won't be pulling anything on you. I want to try and get back to where we used to be. So please Aoi,” he reached his hand out to her. “Let’s go. Let’s not keep the class waiting.” Aoi smiled a little, hoping that he could not see it in the darkness.  
“Fine.” Aoi let Kurohyou grab her bags and got into the car. He put her bags in the trunk and got in with her. Aoi was warming up to him and she knew it. She wasn't going to let him know.  
Everyone was waiting at the airport for Aoi to arrive. The doors to the airport opened and the class looked over simultaneously. Aoi was walking in, arguing with Kuro. “Kuro I can carry my own bags. Come on now.”  
“What’s the big deal? All of my things are already home. This is the least I can do.”  
“I don't want the class to get the wrong idea. Like we came together or something.”  
“We did come together though.”  
“That’s not the point! They are going to think I’m getting special treatment and that is not something I want to deal with.”  
“Well. It’s kinda too late for that. It seems like everyone is already right here.” Aoi looked ahead of her and saw her class staring back at her. She sucked her teeth.  
“Hey, you guys. I'm sorry about that. I didn't ask for this.” She said looking down. The class looked at her silently. She could feel the questionable stares towards her.  
“Nevermind that. Are you guys all set to visit my island?” The attention in the room went straight to Kurohyou. Aoi stood up and went to where her friends were.  
“So, we are riding with the Prince now? So that means you guys are on better terms?” Janaru asked her best friend. Aoi was rolling her eyes.  
“You all got picked up just the same. He just so happened to be in mine when I walked outside my house. It’s nothing.”  
“Not yet it isn’t,” Janaru said laughing. Aoi let out a little awkward laugh. Kurohyou walked to the loading gate where Okuma and Kanade were standing. Everyone was excited.   
“Since this is Okuma’s Jet, he is going to explain to you all what is going to happen next. Okuma…” Okuma fixed his glasses and pulled an envelope out of his pocket.  
“Now my family’s Jet’s are very advanced. Last night my company spent the time to retrieve every single one of your handprints and put them into the Jet’s system. Your handprint is your ticket. So you will scan your hand to get past these gates and to get into your seating booth you will need to scan your hand again. They have it for such reason to ensure safety and security. So no one will be able to change their seats. However, we tried to group you with your friends so that your flight will be enjoyable. I apologize if it is still not to your liking. I will not be able to change the seating because the tech crew went home for the night. If you wish to see your other friends you will have to do so outside of the booths in the lounge areas. Now the booths only fit two people and I have cards with your numbers on them so these will be handed out now by my flight attendants,” he said as he handed them over. Kurohyou nudged Okuma.  
“Bro, You made sure that Aoi and I are sharing the booth right?” he whispered to his friend. Okuma nodded.  
“I told them specifically. See,” He showed Kurohyou his and Aoi’s numbers. Kuro took them from Okuma.  
“Number 14 huh? You did good Okuma.” Kurohyou practically waltzed over to Aoi. “Aoi look! Looks like we are sharing the same booth,” he said waving their cards in the air. She snatched her card to see if he was legit. He was.   
“Can you not scream it. I can already feel the hate stares. Let's just hurry and get on the jet please.” She said as she got in line to board the jet.  
Okuma led the class onto the jet. He showed them the lounge areas and the restrooms. He then proceeded to the booths. He pointed to the scanner. “This screen here shows the booth number. This is number one. So can I please have the two for booth one?” The two classmates stepped up. “Now all you do is place your hand on this number, it will read your handprint, show your name, and will open the door for you. If you were to place your hand on any other scanner it will still show your name. However, it will not allow you entry to the room. That just shows us who is trying to get into whose booth. Whether it be to try and visit another room or steal we won't know. We will still have the record that you attempted to enter that booth and anything missing from that booth you could take the fall for it. So I wouldn’t suggest testing these things out on other doors. Now if you will show the class and put your hand on the scanner.” He asked the student. She nodded her hand and placed her hand on the scanner. The screen scanned blue and after a moment of scanning turned green as her name appeared. The door opened up to reveal two plush seats beside each other with a window on the far end. In front of the chairs was one bed and above that bed, cabinets to put their luggage. “Now that everyone has been shown how to get into the booths, let’s all get settled in. We take off in ten minutes. Everyone has to be buckled in when we take off. After we get into the air then we can roam the jet.” Everyone started to head towards their booths. Aoi walked over to hers with Kurohyou. Okuma and Kanade were right behind them.  
Kuro walked up to the door before her. “I'll take your bags in for you Aoi. By all means.” Kurohyou put his hand on the scanner. The screen scanned blue, showed his name and then lit up red. The door didn't open. Kuro looked confused. “Wait hold on this must be a mistake. Let me try again.” He put his hand on the scanner. It scanned blue, showed his name, and then lit up red again. He looked at Okuma. Okuma was just as confused. “Okuma, what's going on? I thought you told them to give us the same booth?”  
“I did. I don't know how they could have messed it up. They normally get everything right to a T,” Okuma looked at his phone to the email he had sent to his tech crew. “I told them to put you in number 14 with Aoi.” Okuma took off his glasses and then put them back on. Kuro folded his arms.  
“What is it? What happened?”  
“It seems that I switched you and Kanade in the email I sent them by accident.” Kurohyou’s eyes widened.  
“So you are telling me that I'm sharing a booth with you and Kanade is…” Kanade put his hand on the scanner. It scanned blue, showed his name, and lit up green. The door opened before them. Aoi laughed to herself. Kuro was heated.   
“Okuma I can't believe this. You never do things like this, what happened?”  
“It was an honest mistake. A mistake that can't be changed right now. I'll make sure to have it fixed for our ride back. But as for now, let's get buckled in. We are about to lift off.” Kanade smirked at Kuro before reaching for Aoi’s things.  
“Here Aoi, Let ME get them for you. You just have a seat. I'll take care of this for YOU.” He said mocking Kuro. Aoi rolled her eyes and took her seat next to the window. Kanade followed close behind her. Kuro looked at Okuma.  
“Can I just chop off his hand?”  
“I would hope you are not serious. It's just a 5-hour flight. You should be able to handle that much. Then you will have the whole week with her. Kurohyou sighed.  
“I suppose you are right.” He said as he took his seat and buckled himself in. The pilot's voice was heard on the intercom.  
“Thank you for flying Tobirama Flights. We are going to lift off now. Please buckle in. You will see the signal above your door flash off when you are able to leave your seats. Enjoy the ride.” Aoi was breathing a little heavily. Kanade looked over at her.  
“You alright? Are you scared of flights or something?” Aoi held onto her armrests.  
“Never been in an airplane before so I'm a little uneasy. So what?” She retorted back at him. Kanade chuckled.  
“Relax Aoi. These are the safest jets ever. If you want I could call over Kuro-”  
“That won't be necessary. I just need a moment.” The jet safely pulled off the airstrip and was now cruising across the early morning sky. The sun started to peek from the mountains. The light turned off when they became level in the sky. Everyone started to come out of their booths to hang out with each other. Okuma came out to speak to everyone.   
“Can I have everyone's attention?” The students quieted down and looked over in his direction. He continued speaking. “I know it is so bright and early so I’ve asked for the head chef to make us breakfast for the flight there. So if you don’t mind-” Okuma stopped speaking as one of the flight attendants came over to speak to him. He fixed his glasses. “So you mean to tell me that he isn't on board? He thought it was tomorrow morning…” Everyone was listening and starting talking amongst themselves. Janaru looked over at a half-asleep Aoi who was sitting in her seat. Aoi caught her eye. Janaru started making faces at Aoi. Aoi started to shake her head. Janaru’s face insisted. Aoi sighed. She walked out of her booth.  
“Uhhh, if you’ll have me?” she asked. Okuma looked at her. Kuro and Kanade looked at her as well. Okuma took off his glasses.  
“Are you offering to take the head chef’s place and make breakfast?”  
“Unfortunately yes I am.”  
“Have you ever worked in a professional kitchen before? I'm sure it’s way more advanced than your basic home kitchen.” He mocked. Both Kuro and Kanade waited for Aoi’s response. Aoi folded her arms.  
“Well, unless you are so stuck up to receive help when you need it, then maybe I don't have any experience. What I do know is that you have a Jet full of hungry classmates and YOUR head chef isn't aboard and I am the next best option. So, what is it going to be, Okuma?” Aoi yawned and put her hand on her hip as she waited for her reply. Okuma looked back at Kuro. Kuro nodded his head. Okuma put his glasses back on.  
“Very well Aoi. Since I have no other choice you will take the position as head chef. My attendants will assist you. Let’s see what you can do.” Aoi started to head for the kitchen on the jet. She tied her hair up into a ponytail. Okuma, Kanade, and Kurohyou followed her into the kitchen. When she stepped into the kitchen, the atmosphere of the room changed. They watched as she took charge.  
“Hi you all, my name is Aoi. It will be a pleasure working together with you this morning. Now there are 12 of you, right? So I want to split you up into groups of two. Group one, I want you to start cracking eggs into a very large bowl. About 40 eggs should be fine. After that's done I have a list of seasonings and some other ingredients to add to the bowl. I would like these eggs Tamagoyaki style. Group two, I need you to wash two large pots of rice and get them into the rice cooker asap. Add just a little bit of salt. And to prepare some salmon for salmon onigiri. Here is how I want the salmon prepared. Group three, I'm going to write down the recipe for my scratch biscuits and I need you to follow them to a T, please. Preheat the oven now. And make sure to bake them about ten minutes before we serve breakfast. And brush butter across the top as soon as they come out. Group 4, I would like for you to get this list of fruit and cut them appropriately. Group 5, you will be making the bacon. Thick cut, and at a very low temperature so that they cook properly. Please take your time with the bacon. And group 6, I would very much appreciate it if you make sure all of the cups, plates, and silverware were spotless, and also make sure orange juice, coffee, and apple juice are ready for pouring. I will be here to help you every step of the way so let’s get this together within an hour and a half. Let’s get started.” Aoi and the flight attendants went straight to work. Kuro was in awe. He watched as she paid attention to every detail and helped the attendants along the way. He saw that Okuma was in the same state as he was.  
“She doesn't have any experience in the professional world, yet she is running this so smoothly. And she is using her own recipes. This girl is-”  
“Amazing…” Kuro looked over at Kanade who finished Okuma’s statement. Kuro looked back at Aoi. She was helping with the onigiri.   
“Yeah, she is amazing,” Kuro spoke loud enough that Aoi could hear him and looked over to see them staring at her. She sighed.  
“I am a big girl I can handle the kitchen. I suggest you get the class seated in the lounge for breakfast. It will be out shortly.”

* * * * *

The class was chatting amongst themselves when Aoi walked into the room. They all looked over at her silently. They were hungry. Aoi cleared her throat. “Good morning all. I apologize for the wait. And also for the fact that I am not a professional head chef. But, I don't think you guys would be able to tell the difference. With the help of the flight attendants, Breakfast is served.” Aoi said as she pulled her ponytail out. The attendants started to bring out the plated food. “This may seem like a simple breakfast, but I assure you that it will taste like it was an extravagant one. We have here, Tamagoyaki, salmon rice balls, my scratch biscuits, and some thick-cut bacon cooked to a crispy, juicy, consistency. We also have an assortment of fruit, juice, and coffee as well. Enjoy.” She announced and bowed. Everyone started to dig in. Aoi had taken her own plate and went into her booth to eat. Okuma took a bite. His mouth watered for more. He looked at his best friends who were also loving their breakfast. The whole class was asking for more.   
“Who knew Aoi could cook like this?” One student said.  
“I know right? Maybe I can get her to make my bento?” Another agreed. Kurohyou felt some butterflies in his chest.  
“This girl, who knew that this simple breakfast could taste so complex. I definitely did not expect this to come from her.”  
“If I were you, I’d make her my princess already. This girl can cook. This is way better than my mom’s home cooking. It seems like she really puts her heart into the food. Could you imagine what would happen if she puts her heart into me?” Kanade said. Kuro glared at Kanade. Kanade chuckled.  
“Clearly I meant you. My bad bro.” Kanade scratched his head. Before Kuro could say anything he jumped up. “I'll be going to my booth with AOI now. See you after the flight.”  
“Kanade, you better stop playing around.” He demanded from his best friend. Kanade kept laughing as the door shut. Okuma looked at Kurohyou.  
“I wouldn't worry too much about Kanade. He is way more of a player than you. He loves the girls too much to pick the one you were interested in. You know that Kuro,” he said as he got up to head towards his booth. Kurohyou followed Okuma into the booth.  
“I know you are right. Sometimes he still goes a little overboard.”  
Kanade sat down in his seat next to Aoi. Aoi was staring out the window. “You are really good at cooking Aoi. I don't think I've met a girl that can cook at all. I mean other than my mom and royal chefs,” he said playfully. Aoi continued looking out the window.  
“Yeah, it’s kinda what I do. Or what I want to do.” Kanade looked at her.  
“Like you wanna be a chef? Professionally?” He asked her. Aoi batted her eyes. She was starting to doze off.  
“Yeah… I want to leave smiling faces on those who eat my food. I really enjoy it. Cooking means the world to me…” Kanade gazed at her. Her legs were crossed towards the window. He could feel the sincerity in her statement. “Hopefully, I will get my own place.” Kanade leaned on the armrest between them.  
“With talent like that, I'm positive that you will get your own place.” She looked over at him. He was surprised that she turned to him. He could see the sleep on her face. Oh God her face is so cute right now.   
“Do you really think so?” she mumbled. She was losing consciousness. Her head fell on his shoulder. Kanade started blushing. Oh, shoot shoot shoot what do I do? She’s clearly super tired. Shoot she fell asleep. Do I wake her up? He looked at her again before brushing the top of her head with his hand.  
“Yeah, I do…” He paused. What am I doing? I need to send this to Kurohyou.  
Kurohyou was reading on his phone when he got a text from Kanade. “Okuma, Kanade just text me. Why would he text me if I'm one booth away?”  
“Who knows what does it say?” Kurohyou opened the message.  
“It says ‘Wish you were here’. . .” Kuro paused. Okuma looked at him now.  
“What else. What is it?” Okuma could see steam coming off of Kuro’s body. He was getting ready to explode.  
“YOU SEE HE TAKES THINGS TOO FAR OKUMA!” He went off. Kanade sent a picture of Aoi resting her head on his shoulder. Okuma was holding Kurohyou in his seat. “LET ME GO! I NEED TO TEACH HIM A LESSON!”  
“The plane is getting ready to land… You have to stay seated. It will have to wait until we land.” Kuro sat back into his chair, plotting the death of his dear friend.  
“He plays too much, that man is dead meat.”


	10. Chapter 10

The class began to grab their belongings from the luggage area. The sun was pouring in from the large bay windows. Kurohyou was beating up Kanade in the back of the room. Kanade was laughing it off.  
“Alright, alright. I'm sorry. It’s not like I forced her. She just fell asleep like that.”  
“You were supposed to be my bro. You take things too far Kanade.”  
“I know. It’s in my nature. I can't help it.”  
“Well you need to get some self-control,” Kuro saw Aoi walking over to baggage claim. “That girl is mine.” Aoi went to grab her bags as they were immediately taken from her. Kurohyou laughed at her.  
“Too slow Ai,” he said as he headed through the group of students. Aoi followed close behind him.   
“You are never going to stop are you?”  
“I sure won't. So just let me take care of this.” Kuro led the class to the exit. He stood before them. “Now everyone. It will be my greatest pleasure to show you my home island. The island I soon will be King of, The northern Isles of Latai,” he said as the automatic sliding doors opened behind him. Outside waited 8 carriages that could seat four people each. The sun was high in the sky and the breeze was warm. There were bright blue flowers blooming all around them. Everyone was taking pictures of everything. The flowers, how bright the sun was, the ocean to the left of the airport that was as bright as the flowers. Kurohyou saw Aoi’s face lighting up. She kneeled down to the flowers to get a closer look at them. She took out a camera that she borrowed from her brother's collection so she could take high-quality pictures and show them to her brother.   
“Shaimori is going to love this. He’s really missing out.” She snapped a picture. Kuro picked a bunch of flowers and turned it into a flower tiara very quickly. He took the camera from Aoi. “Hey, what are you doing that's not-” Kuro put the tiara on her head. “Hello. What are you doing?”  
“Just stand still for a moment.” He readied the camera. Aoi rolled her eyes and looked away. Her face showed no emotion. “That’s no good Aoi. Your brother won't like this. Let him see the beautiful Aoi that I’ve always known.” Aoi blushed as she looked at him. The flowers behind her and the sun high in the sky cast a beautiful shadow on Aoi. Kuro could not believe his eyes and stared at her for a moment. My God, how can this girl be so beautiful? Aoi could see that he was still staring.  
“Well, are you gonna take it?” Kuro jumped a little before taking the picture. Aoi went over to him and took the camera back. “Sorry, I wasn’t really prepared for the look you just made.” Aoi just walked over to her friends. She looked at the picture and blushed. It was a really nice picture. Janaru could see the face she was making.  
“Let me see the picture.” Aoi turned to her best friend.  
“I mean sure. It only looks so good because my brother has very high-quality cameras.” She handed the camera to her. Janaru, Leei, and Tanashee looked at the image.  
“Ooookay girl, whatever you say,” Leei mocked. Aoi paid him no mind. Instead, she headed over to the carriages.   
“Are we getting in there now? I'm starting to melt.” Kurohyou grabbed everyone's attention.  
“Hey, you all. Load up the back of the carriages and let me take you through my home island. After a small tour, we will be attending a ball to celebrate my return at the place we will be staying for the trip,” Kurohyou pointed to the highest mountain on which resided the castle of the Northern Isles of Latai, “My original home. The Kurusuchi Castle.” Everyone looked over to where he was pointing. It looked so big from far away. It must be massive when you get closer to it. Everyone, without further ado, began to load up their belongings. Aoi went to grab her stuff and it was nowhere to be found. She grabbed her forehead.  
“Why do I know what's going on here…”  
“Oh, Aoi. I've already loaded your belongings into my carriage. So,” he put out his hand,” Let me show you my world.” Aoi stared at his hand for a second. Janaru called out to her best friend.  
“Aoi are you gonna ride with us?” Aoi took a sigh of relief. Thanks best friend. You always know when I need you. Aoi headed towards the second carriage.  
“Sorry but I think I'll catch another ride, thanks for the invite though. Do take care of my luggage. I won't forgive you if anything happens to it.” Aoi said laughing as she jumped into the ride with her friends. Kurohyou sighed as he got into his ride. Kanade and Okuma were already sitting and waiting for him.   
“I think things are going well between you two,” Okuma commented. Kanade agreed.  
“Yeah, you are definitely getting more reactions out of her. And she even speaks back. You got this bro. You have five days to get this into your favor. And you don't have any distractions. No Aurora here to try and fend you off her. You said it yourself. You gotta take your time with her.” Kuro knew he was right. He leaned out the side of his carriage to look at his classmates behind him.   
“Here are the outskirts of town where the grass is more lush and green, and the flowers bloom the brightest. All of our produce and farming is done out here. The fishing as well. Everyone works the most together out here. We regulate the lands here, but there are no taxes to those who work to feed the kingdom. So it is much more peaceful and carefree living here. But because there are no taxes there are more guards who stand watch to make sure no one is being robbed or killed for land. As you can see there are some guards now.” Kurohyou waved to the royal guards. They saluted him and the class as they passed them by. They got closer to the city. The dirt road that they traveled on slowly merged into a brick road. They started to see children running about and shops. It was more lively and the structures of the buildings seemed more modern. Kuro waved for the Coachman to stop driving. All of the carriages came to a stop. “Everyone, since we will be attending a Royal event tonight, I think it would only be fair that I give you guys some time to buy an outfit from my home island.” Everyone starting whispering.  
“I don't think I have enough money to afford an extravagant dress.” a girl said. She said what everyone was thinking. Kuro laughed.  
“Oh don’t worry, This time it's on me.” The class started to talk amongst themselves. They were really excited now. “I can't have my classmates show up underdressed.” They started to clap and cheer. This was a once in a lifetime chance. Kuro leaned against the edge of his carriage. “You guys have an hour to find something to wear. Go all out. Just put it on my tab,” he said before releasing the class. Everyone headed out into the town. Aoi was very hesitant. Janaru could tell. Leei was pulling Aoi along.   
“Girl let’s go! We gotta find the best stuff before everyone else!”  
“Yeah yeah okay,” Aoi said reluctantly. Kuro, Okuma, and Kanade could see she wasn't really feeling it.   
“Hey, let’s follow them. Maybe she will show me aside I haven't seen yet.” Kuro said before sneaking off the carriage with his friends. They followed a good enough distance behind Aoi where she wasn't able to notice but they could still get a good look. After a few shops Janaru, Yachiru, Leei, and Tanashee had their perfect outfit. Aoi was the only one left. Janaru finally said something.  
“So now we are too good for his money?” Aoi shook her head.  
“No, it’s not like that.”  
“So what is it Aoi? We only have like 15 minutes left. You are not going to the ball like that.” Yachiru asked her.  
“Well, first of all, I hate social events like these. Second of all, I don't want to feel like I owe him anything because he bought me a dress. And thirdly, Nothing is making me feel like I have to wear it. It’s not like they are ugly. They are beautiful dresses. I'm saying that if he's gonna buy me a dress it has to be one that when I lay my eyes on it, I know it's the one. Because it is definitely a dress that I would not be able to afford.” Aoi started to laugh. Janaru chuckled.  
“Alright girl. Well, let's keep looking. Times running out.” They scurried off to the next shop. Kuro looked at his friends.   
“I think this might help me. I've got an idea. Let's go back.”

* * * * *

Everyone was returning to their rides with bags in hand. They took the prince for his word and went all out. Except for a certain someone. Aoi got back into her carriage, dissatisfied. Janaru, Leei, Tanashee, and even Kuro could tell. But he didn't say anything about it. His plan was already in motion. He stood in front of his class once more.  
“Okay my fellow classmates, We will now be headed to my home in which you will be given rooms to stay in for the duration of our trip. Each room has two Queen-sized beds in them so up to four people can stay in a room. Which room will be your choice. The rooms are located in the East Wing of the castle. When we get there I'll be sure to have castle attendants waiting in the East wing so that if you want a tour or simply want to get some food, or want to take a trip out of the castle and venture into the town freely they will abide by your wishes.” The carriages turned onto the paved road that led up to the castle. Aoi was silently taking pictures of everything. Kuro continued. “Now you guys, as we approach the castle my grandmother will be waiting for us in the throne room to meet us. She’s very old school and strict. She does know this is a school trip so she will try to be understanding. But, she is used to her own way of living and it's kind of hard teaching a very old dog new tricks.” The class laughed a little. They were just reaching the inner garden of the courtyard in front of the castle. It was a breathtaking view. Some people pinched themselves they still couldn't believe it. Aoi’s eyes sparkled.  
“It’s so beautiful here…” Leei gloated.  
“Ha! My estate looks so much better…” His friends looked at him. Janaru spoke first.  
“Your estate?” Leei brushed them off.  
“Yes you guys, I told you a long time ago that I had an estate. That I was technically a prince too.” Aoi nodded her head.   
“Yeah, I remember…” Tanashee shrugged his shoulders.  
“Maybe since you don't bring it up all the time we forgot. Plus, I don't see you taking us to your estate.”  
“Fine, I will. I just have to contact my brother. It’s been a while…” Aoi could tell now that he was getting a little uncomfortable.  
“Hey, let’s all just go turn this party out. You guys got some really nice stuff. I don't think anyone will have what you do.”  
“Yeah, it took us some time to find our stuff. It was in the cut too,” Janaru sighed remembering all the walking they did. She looked over at Aoi. “And you, you took the longest and was about to go without something. I can't believe you still.”  
“I know, I know. Let’s just get today over with. I saw some sweet food shops and I can't wait to try them tomorrow.” They agreed with her. The carriages were pulling up to the front entrance. As soon as the group came to as stop everyone started to get out and grab their belongings. They stood all bunched up, chatting amongst themselves until a loud fanfare was heard. They looked over to the castle doors and saw them opening up slowly. Aoi was taking pictures. Guards and servants walked out in two single-file lines on opposite sides. Someone stood in the doorway. Kurohyou stood before him at the bottom of the steps. He kneeled to him.  
“Your highness. Glad to see you are well.”  
“As am I, Leon. These are my classmates.”  
“I am very aware.” Leon stood up and bowed to the class. “Good afternoon fellow classmates of his highness. I am Leon Highland, The Steward here. I am in charge of your stay for the week. The servants here will be taking your belongings for now. Tell them your name and they will be waiting for you in the East Wing.” He snapped his fingers and the servants moved in sync. They grabbed all of the luggage and went off into the castle. “Now,” Leon turned his back to the class, “The Queen awaits.”


End file.
